The legend of Zelda: The secret railway
by himeguchii
Summary: This is a spirit tracks fanfic. Can Link and Zelda discover the true secrets of New Hyrule, and unravel many other secrets along with the tragedy of 20 years ago while possibly saving their timeline from collapsing? Some LinkXZelda fluff.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: An adventure's end.

A young boy with golden blonde hair wearing a rookie guard's uniform which consisted of a green tunic, white pants, brown boots, and an odd green floppy hat, held the hand of a young girl around the same age, who wore a long pink dress with a golden tiara and long white gloves that reached her elbows. Her long blonde hair blew in the wind as she and the young boy stared at the sky. The young girl then turned towards the young boy.

"We should get going, Link." The young girl suggested. The young boy known as Link, nodded.

"Yes, princess Zelda." Link agreed. Zelda smiled, and together, they made their way towards a train which was known as the spirit train. Link climbed into the conductor's seat, and Zelda followed after him. Link turned towards her, and sweat dropped. "Um, princess?" Zelda looked at him.

"Yes?" Zelda questioned. A look of realisation crossed Zelda's face, and she blushed in embarrassment. "Oh! Sorry, I guess I forgot for a second there that I'm no longer a ghost. Heh heh." Zelda admitted. Link smiled, and shook his head. Zelda smiled, and climbed into the passenger carriage. Link then drove the train towards the castle. Zelda looked out the window, and felt the wind blow against her face. Link watched her with a smile. He then blew the whistle as they neared castle town. Link pulled the breaks while being careful to slow to a stop. When Link stopped the train, he and Zelda jumped out of the train. The people of castle town looked towards them, and smiled.

"Hey, look! It's the princess!" One person exclaimed.

"Yeah!"

"What's she doing here?" Link and Zelda walked passed the gossiping residents of New Hyrule as Zelda waved at them. When they reached the castle gates, they saw an old man rush towards them. Zelda smiled, and she waved towards him.

"Teacher!" Zelda called out. The teacher smiled as tears poured out of his eyes.

"Princess!" The teacher called. He then engulfed Zelda in a hug. "Oh, I'm so glad that you're okay! *sniffle*" Teacher cried. Zelda sweat dropped. Teacher then looked towards Link. "Thank you, my boy. Thank you for bringing the princess back!" Link smiled at him, and nodded. Link was generally a quiet boy, so he didn't talk much. Teacher then released Zelda. "This causes for a celebration! We should celebrate for the princess's return!" Zelda laughed.

"Oh, come now teacher. We don't need to celebrate." Zelda claimed. Teacher shook his head.

"Nonsense! We must celebrate! Right, my boy?" Teacher questioned as he turned to Link. Link shrugged. Zelda sighed.

"Fine, if you insist." Zelda reluctantly agreed. Teacher smiled. He then turned around.

"I'll get the preparations for the party started!" Teacher exclaimed as he ran off. Zelda laughed as Link sweat dropped. Zelda then turned towards him.

"Are you going to stay for the party?" Zelda asked. Link shrugged.

"Maybe." Link muttered. Zelda smiled.

"You should! You could take this chance to meet and talk to new people!" Zelda exclaimed. Link smiled at her. Zelda then put her finger to her chin. "Then again, I suppose that you don't really talk too much. You know, it was kind of funny when I watched you try to communicate with others. He he!" Zelda giggled. Link blushed in embarrassment, and scratched his head. Zelda then grabbed his hand. "Come on! Let's head inside!" Link nodded, and allowed Zelda to drag him inside the castle. The guards watched with smiles as Zelda dragged Link inside the castle. Link watched as the maids carried things from place to place as they readied the party. Zelda walked towards her office, and dragged Link inside. She then let go of his hand, and collapsed onto the couch that was situated against the wall. Link stayed standing. Zelda noticed that he didn't sit, and patted the spot next to her. "Come on, you must me tired." Link nodded, and sat down next to her. Zelda looked towards Link. "So, have you decided what you want to be yet?" Link looked down.

"I…want to be both." Link told. Zelda nodded. "I'll be a hero when they need me to be, but in the meantime…I'll be an engineer." Zelda nodded again, and smiled.

"Ah, I see. That's a pretty reasonable choice. I hope we can stay friends no matter what happens!" Zelda admitted. Link nodded. Teacher then knocked on the door, and opened the door.

"Princess! The preparations are now ready!" Teacher exclaimed. Link and Zelda looked at him in shock.

"That quickly!? Wow, you really DO work miracles teacher!" Zelda exclaimed as she stood up. Link stood up as well. Zelda and Link then followed Teacher towards the party room.

"I would have liked to decorate the whole castle, but I then realised that the residents of New Hyrule have no idea that you had been captured until recently." Teacher admitted. Zelda smiled.

"I'm glad that they didn't know. It would have caused quite a panic." Zelda stated. Teacher nodded. The three of them walked into a room that was decorated with streamers, and had food. The guards and the maids all stood there, and smiled when they saw Zelda. They all surrounded Zelda.

"We're so glad that you're alright, princess!" A maid exclaimed. The others agreed. Zelda sweat dropped at them. She then looked towards Link, who was smiling at her. She blushed, and smiled back. Link then walked towards a chair, and sat down. Teacher joined him.

"Tell me, my boy. Where did you find princess Zelda?" Teacher questioned. Link thought about his answer. _'I can't tell him about how the princess was separated from her body. I need to come up with a good lie.'_ Link looked at Teacher.

"Tower of spirits." Link muttered. Teacher nodded.

"Of course! The one place I didn't look!" Teacher exclaimed. He then patted Link on the back. "Well done, my boy. You truly are a hero." Link smiled at him. Teacher and Link then looked towards Zelda as she was surrounded by the guards and the maids. "You know, the princess was always adored by everyone. Especially her grandmother, Queen Tetra." Teacher then turned towards Link. "The late Queen and the princess got along smashingly! The princess never got to meet her mother because of a tragic accident that occurred when she and her husband went out to sea. The Queen was absolutely devastated. The only thing that the princess's mother left behind was her. The Queen had lost a lot, but she continued to smile." Link stared at Teacher with a sorrowful look. Zelda managed to squeeze out of the group of guards and maids, and made her way towards Link.

"Are you both enjoying yourselves?" Zelda questioned. Link and Teacher nodded.

"Yes, we are indeed! We even had a nice long chat." The Teacher admitted. Zelda smiled.

"I'm glad!" Zelda then looked towards Link. "You look tired. Did you want to stay here for the night?" Zelda offered. Link smiled, and shook his head.

"I need to go home to Niko." Link stated. Zelda nodded.

"I see. Are you heading home now?" Link nodded, and stood up. Zelda fiddled with her thumbs, and looked up at Link. "Will I see you again tomorrow?" Link nodded. Zelda smiled, and hugged him, surprising him. Link blushed, and hugged her back. Teacher put his hand to his chin in thought.

"Hmm." Teacher muttered. Link and Zelda then released each other, and walked out of the room.

"I'll walk you back to your train!" Zelda offered. Link sweat dropped, and shook his head. Zelda shook her head. "Nope! No complaints! I want to." Link sighed at Zelda's stubbornness. He and Zelda then made their way towards his train. Link climbed into the conductors seat, and waved at Zelda. Zelda waved back. "Bye! I'll see you again tomorrow! At midday!" Link nodded, and pulled on the whistle. He then drove off into the night. Zelda sighed. She then made her way back to the castle. She walked inside, and headed straight for her room. Teacher saw her, and walked up to her.

"Princess! Aren't you going to stay and enjoy the party?" Teacher questioned. Zelda shook her head.

"No, I'm a bit tired. So, I was going to retire to my room for the night." Zelda admitted. "Oh, but don't stop the party for my sake. You all go and have fun!" Teacher nodded.

"Will do. I hope that you have a good night's rest!" Zelda smiled, and nodded.

"Good night, Teacher." Zelda waved as she headed off towards her room. Teacher nodded.

"Good night, princess."

Link stopped the train, and hopped off. He then walked towards his house, and walked in. Niko jumped, and turned towards him with a letter in his hand. He then gasped, and hid the letter behind his back. Link gave him a confused look as Niko smiled nervously.

"Link! My boy! I'm glad that you're safe and sound! How was it? Did you win? Oh, what am I saying, of course you won! Tell me everything that happened!" Niko rambled on. Link nodded, and began explaining to Niko of the events that transpired. Niko nodded as he listened to Link's story. "Ah, I see. So, what you're saying is that the princess had her body stolen, and that you both had to travel to the temples in each of the realms to recover the spirit tracks, correct?" Link nodded. Niko then sighed. "You really are like him." Niko muttered. Link gave him a confused look. He then looked at the letter in Niko's hand. He pointed to it. Niko looked at the letter, and sighed. "Oh, this thing? It's nothing. Just a letter from an old friend of mine from back in the old days." Link looked at Niko in surprise. Niko looked insulted. "I still have friends that are alive you know! I'm not that old!" Niko then sighed. "You look tired, you should go and rest." Link nodded, and changed out of his outfit into his sleepwear. He then climbed into his bed, and immediately fell asleep. Niko watched him sleep, and looked at the letter in his hands. "Sending me a letter, sheesh. Why don't you just come and tell me this to my face, idiot." Niko then put the letter away, and climbed into his own bed.

 **AN: And there you have it! The first chapter to legend of Zelda: The secret railway! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. And if you're wondering, no, Link isn't related to WW Link. You'll find out more once the story progresses. Stay tuned, see ya!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: A new beginning.

Link rode his train towards Hyrule castle with one goal in mind; to see princess Zelda. Link could see Hyrule castle coming into view, and pulled on the train's whistle. He then parked the train around the back of the castle. Link hopped out of the train, and looked up at Zelda's office window.

Zelda had just finished her work when she heard a whistle of a train. She smiled, and stood up. Teacher had left the room earlier to get some tea. Zelda opened the window, and looked down to see Link waving at her. Zelda smiled, and waved back at him. She then hopped onto the seal of the window. Link's eyes widened. _'Oh no, don't tell me she's going to jump!'_ Link then ran forward as Zelda jumped from the window. Link dived down, and caught Zelda. Zelda laughed as Link sighed in relief. He then looked at her with a frown.

"That was dangerous." Link stated. Zelda giggled.

"Sorry! I just couldn't wait to see you!" Zelda exclaimed. Link sighed, and looked at her outfit. Instead of her pink dress, she wore an exploration outfit with her hair tied up in a high ponytail. She wore a hat that had a gem torch on it. Link raised his eyebrow at her.

"Um, what's with the gear…?" Link questioned. Zelda sat up, and grinned.

"Well, I thought that we could go exploring together! I mean, there's got to be some places that we haven't been to yet!" Zelda exclaimed. Link smiled, and nodded. Link then stood up, and offered his hand to Zelda. Zelda took his hand, and together, they boarded the train. Link pulled on the whistle, and started the train. Zelda poked her head out of the window. "Let's head to Outset village! I want to finally meet Niko in person!" Link nodded, and drove off towards Outset village.

As they neared Outset village, Link looked towards the tracks where the portal that lead to the dark world was previously, and noticed that the tracks hadn't disappeared. Zelda noticed too, and pointed towards the tracks.

"How strange. Hey, Link! Go towards those tracks. I want to see what's on the end." Zelda told. Link nodded, and drove along the tracks, his curiosity winning over his morals. Suddenly, Link and Zelda were having a hard time breathing. Zelda clutched her throat. "L-Link! I-I'm finding it hard to b-breath!" Zelda choked. Link slammed the brakes down, and backed up. The further Link and Zelda got from the tracks, they found it easier to breath. Link stopped the train, and stared at the tracks. Zelda hopped off the train, and walked towards Link. "That was weird. Link, was it always that hard to breath there?" Link shook his head.

"No, something's wrong." Link claimed. Suddenly, they felt an earthquake. The ground beneath them then cracked, and split open. Zelda screamed as she fell through. Link jumped off the train, and reached out for Zelda. Link tried to reach for her, but couldn't grasp her hand.

"LIIIIIIIIIINK!" Zelda cried out.

"ZEEEEELDAAAAA!" Link cried as he tried to grasp her hand. After a bit of struggle, he finally did. All then went black.

Zelda could here shuffling, and slowly tried to open her eyes. She saw Link look flustered as he glanced at her. He then looked at her, and sighed in relief.

"Phew, no injuries." Link sighed. He then closed his eyes as a huge blush spread across his cheeks. Zelda groaned in pain. Link's head snapped towards her, and he smiled as a look of relief crossed his face. "You're awake!" Zelda slowly sat up, and rubbed her head.

"Ugh, what happened?" Zelda questioned. She then felt cold, and wrapped her arms around her bare shoulders. Her eyes then widened in realisation. _'Wait, bare?'_ Zelda looked down, and cried out as she covered her chest. Link looked to the side with a huge blush spread across his face.

"U-um, you wouldn't wake up…so I checked to see if you had any injuries." Link muttered. Zelda blushed, and looked around for her shirt. When she found it, she hurriedly put it on. "S-sorry." Zelda shook her head.

"N-no, it's okay. Y-you were only checking to see if I had any injuries!" Zelda reassured. Link looked at her, then looked back to the ground. Zelda looked around, and saw that they were in a cave. The light shone through the roof of the cave. "So, where are we anyway?" Link shrugged. "Hmm, we must have fallen through that big crevice that appeared when that strange earthquake happened." Zelda then stood up. "We should find a way out of here." Link nodded, and stood up. Zelda turned her head light on, and made her way towards a path that was in the cave with Link following behind. As they made their way towards the exit, Zelda was about to face Link, but realised that she needed to look ahead to light up their pathway. "Those train tracks sure are mysterious, huh." Link hummed in agreement. "I mean, they were never there in the first place! And the way how we couldn't breath before, it was strange." Link nodded. He then pointed towards a light.

"I can see an exit." Link claimed. Zelda looked ahead, and smiled.

"You're right!" Zelda exclaimed, and dragged Link towards the exit. When Zelda and Link ran out of the cave, they stared in awe at what laid before them. Trees with white trunks where everywhere, and waterfalls here and there could be seen. Link and Zelda looked around in awe. "Wow! This place is amazing!" Link nodded, and looked down. His eyes then widened when he saw train tracks. Link pointed to the train tracks.

"I see train tracks." Link told. Zelda looked at the train tracks, and nodded.

"Woah, I wonder if these are also part of the spirit tracks." Zelda wondered aloud. She then turned towards Link. "We should follow along these train tracks and find our way out of here." Link nodded, and they began to walk along the train tracks. As they were walking, an odd looking purple bunny ran past them. Zelda and Link looked at the rabbit with wide eyes. Zelda then grabbed Link, and started shaking him. "Did you see that!? A purple bunny!" Zelda squealed. Link nodded, and sweat dropped at her. They then continued following along the tracks. Zelda's stomach then growled, demanding food. Zelda blushed as she clutched her stomach. Link smiled at her.

"We should stop, and hunt for food." Link suggested. Zelda nodded.

"I-I'll go and find something to make a fire with!" Zelda exclaimed as she ran off towards one of the trees. Link nodded, and took off his tunic, and shirt. He then took off his boots, and rolled up the sleeves of his pants. He then looked towards the river, and made his way towards it. He stepped into the water, and looked around for some fish. He took out his sword when he saw one swim by. He slowly made his way towards it, and stabbed it. He then picked up the fish, and made his way back towards Zelda, who was trying to get the fire started. Link put the fish down, and walked towards her.

"Here, I'll show you how to make a fire." Link offered. Zelda looked at him, and nodded. Link then crouched down beside her, and took the two sticks that Zelda had, and rubbed them together. "You have to rub the stick on this piece of bark until a flame is lit." Link explained. A small flame was then lit, and Zelda smiled.

"Wow! You sure do know your stuff!" Zelda exclaimed. Link smiled.

"It's thanks to Alfonzo that I know." Link claimed. Zelda nodded. Link then turned towards the fish, and stuck it on a stick. He then put the fish over the fire. Zelda eyed Link's sword. His sword had a green hilt and a green blade with odd markings on it. Zelda then sweat dropped.

"Did you seriously use the Lokomo sword to catch a fish?" Zelda questioned. Link turned towards her, and cocked his head to the right in confusion. Zelda sighed, and grabbed the sword. Link looked at her in alarm. "Don't worry, I only want to use it to try and catch some fish of my own!" Link nodded, and watched as Zelda took off her explorer's vest, and rolled up the sleeves of her pants. Zelda took off her boots and hat, and made her way towards the water. Zelda looked around for some fish, and saw one near a rock. She quietly made her way towards the fish, and stabbed down. The fish saw her coming, and swam away. Zelda frowned. She then continued to stab the ground, hoping to stab at least one fish. When she still couldn't catch a fish, she growled. Link stood up.

"I was going to go and catch a fish for you as well." Link stated. Zelda looked at him, and shook her head.

"I want to learn to be independent!" Zelda claimed. "So, I'll catch my own fish!" Zelda then continued to hunt for the fish. Link sighed, and smiled at her. _'She's nothing like how a princess should act, but I like that about her. She tries so hard. I'll stay by her side, and make sure that nothing happens.'_ Link thought to himself. He then sat by the fire, and watched as Zelda tried to catch her own fish. After some time passed, Zelda finally caught one. She turned towards Link, and grinned. "Link! Look! I caught it, I caught it!" Link turned towards her, and smiled. He then put his thumbs up as he grinned at her. Zelda ran back over to him, and stuck the fish onto a stick. She then put her fish over the fire, and waited for it to cook. Link had taken his off prior, and started eating. Once her fish was done, she took it off the fire, and dug in. Once they were finished eating, they threw their sticks away, and stood up. Link put his cloths back on as well as Zelda. They then continued along the tracks.

In the distance, a cloaked figure watched them. Link and Zelda saw that the tracks went up a steep hill, and climbed the hill. Zelda started to pant as they climbed the hill, Link turned towards her.

"Are you okay?" Link questioned. Zelda nodded.

"Yeah, this hill is just a little steep is all." Zelda breathed out. Link nodded, and held his hand out to her.

"Here." Link offered. Zelda took his hand, and Link pulled her up next to him. They then continued along the tracks until they finally made it to the top. Link and Zelda collapsed at the top, and breathed heavily. Zelda looked up at the blue sky.

"Finally….made it…" Zelda breathed out. Link nodded. Zelda then looked at the tracks to see where it lead. She then gasped. "Link, these tracks lead to that area we had trouble breathing in before!" Link looked at the tracks, and his eyes widened in realisation. Zelda and Link then stood up. "We should try to get back to the train." Link looked at her with wide eyes.

"But…the air…" Link started off. Zelda looked at him.

"It seems that the poisoned air only affects one area. If we hold our breath long enough, then we can run back towards the train." Zelda explained. Link gave Zelda skeptical look, then sighed.

"Alright." Link reluctantly agreed. Zelda smiled, and made her way towards the train with Link following behind. Once they started to have trouble breathing, they held their breaths, and made a dash for the train. Once they reached it, they gasped for air.

"We….made it…" Zelda gasped. Link nodded. Zelda then turned to Link. "We should go and talk to Niko about that place we found. See if he knows anything about it." Link nodded. Link and Zelda then boarded the train, and made their way towards Outset village. Zelda looked at the big crevice in the ground as they moved. _'I wonder what caused that earthquake?'_ Zelda wondered. They then arrived at Outset village, and saw the few residents of the village panicking. Link and Zelda jumped off the train, and ran towards Niko and Link's house. Link slammed the door open, startling Niko. Niko looked at Link in alarm.

"Link! Thank goodness that you're okay!" Niko exclaimed. He then looked towards Zelda, and dropped his cane in surprise. "Princess Zelda!? What are you doing here?" Niko questioned, he then grinned, and nudged Link. "You, sly fox." Link gave Niko a confused look. Zelda walked up to Niko.

"Hello, it's nice to finally meet you, Niko." Zelda greeted. Niko's eyes widened in shock.

"You know who I am? Well, of course! Miss Tetra must have talked about me." Niko claimed. Zelda gave him a confused look.

"You knew my grandmother?" Zelda questioned. Niko fell over. He then looked at Zelda in shock.

"You mean, Tetra never even talked about me!?" Niko exclaimed. He then looked down, dejected. Zelda sweat dropped, and shook her head.

"Never mind that, Niko, did you feel that earthquake from earlier?" Zelda questioned. Niko frowned, and nodded.

"Yes, I did. Don't tell me you and Link got caught up in it!" Niko gasped. Zelda nodded.

"Yes, we fell through a crevice that opened up in the ground. When we came to, we were inside a cave. We made our way outside it, and saw a huge forest with trees that had white bark. We were wondering if you knew anything about this place." Zelda explained. Niko put his hand to his chin in thought.

"No, I'm afraid I've never heard of this place. But that's strange. We had explored every nook and cranny of this land, and never saw anything like that." Niko claimed. His eyes then widened in realisation. "Hold on, could it be connected to the accident from 20 years ago?" Niko muttered, but Link and Zelda heard him.

"20 years ago? What happened?" Zelda questioned. Niko looked at her with a serious look, and sat down on a chair.

"I think you both need to sit down for this." Niko stated. Link and Zelda glanced at each other, and nodded. They then sat down in front of the chair Niko sat in. "It all started 20 years ago, when the King and Queen held a banquet for all of the officials. I by then had retired. An earthquake much like this one had occurred. The entire building collapsed that the banquet was held in had collapsed! The King's life, your grandfather's life, was lost along with his son's." Niko looked down in sadness. "The odd thing was, that all things relating to ancient Hyrule were gone, including the three sages." Link and Zelda looked at Niko in shock. Zelda then leaned forward.

"The three sages? Who were the three sages?" Zelda questioned. Niko looked up.

"The three sages of the seal. There was Medli, a female of the Rito tribe, the sage of earth. Then there was Makar of the Korok tribe, the sage of wind. Finally, there was Kai, a man of the Kitsune tribe, the sage of time." Zelda and Link nodded.

"I've heard of the Rito and Korok tribes, but this is a first that I've heard of the Kitsune tribe." Zelda claimed. Niko nodded.

"The Kitsune are a forgotten race. I'm afraid that that's all I can share with you though. Anyway, as I was saying. All things relating to ancient Hyrule had disappeared. No one knows what happened. Your grandmother was the only survivor. She and her daughter had grieved for weeks over your grandfather, and uncle's death." Niko explained. "That place that you both fell into, maybe that place is connected to the incident!" Niko stood up. "I know that this is asking a lot, but…could you both go and explore that place?" Link and Zelda hesitated, then nodded. Niko smiled. "Thank you! Now, I'll be able to rest easy now that we've found a lead." Niko then walked over to the closet, and took out a traveller's bag, and handed it to Link. "Here, use this to carry the supplies that you will take with you. Take anything that you'll think that you need." Link and Zelda nodded, and started to put things that they thought they might need into the bag. Once they finished, Link put the bag on his back, and he and Zelda then walked towards the front door. They both turned to Niko.

"Well, we're off!" Zelda exclaimed. Niko nodded.

"Be careful, you never know what you might find there." Niko warned. Link and Zelda nodded. "Ah, wait!" Niko ran towards Link, and handed him the same letter that Niko had hid from him. "Read this once you enter that place." Link nodded, and pocketed the letter. Niko then hugged him. "Be careful." Link smiled, and hugged him.

"I will." Link assured. He and Zelda then waved, and left. Niko stared after them as tears ran down his eyes.

"Please, let them come back safely." Niko prayed.

 **AN: And there you have it! The second chapter! I hope that you all liked it! Stay tuned for the next chapter, see ya!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: unknown dangers.

Link and Zelda held their breaths as they rode through the poisoned air. They then let out a breath as they rode down the hill. Zelda looked outside the window, and watched as they passed by trees with white bark. Link then stopped the train, and hopped out. Zelda followed suite. She then turned to him.

"Is this where we start exploring on foot?" Zelda questioned. Link nodded. Link and Zelda then walked through the forest while taking care to map the area as they went. Birds flew out of the trees as they walked. Zelda looked up at the trees, and smiled. "I've never seen anything like this before. I wonder how anybody could miss this!" Link nodded.

"Maybe it wasn't here when they came." Link suggested. Zelda shrugged.

"How could that be possible? A place as big as this can't just appear overnight." Zelda claimed. Her foot then caught on a sticky substance. Zelda looked down in disgust. "Ew, what is this?" Link looked down, and inspected it.

"Hmm, it kind of looks like a spider's thread." Link claimed. Zelda looked at it, and shivered. Link and Zelda then paled.

"Spider's…thread?" Zelda questioned. She and Link then slowly looked behind them, and paled when they saw a giant purple spider with ruby eyes glower at them with a hungry look in its eyes. Link and Zelda's eyes then widened. They screamed as the spider charged at them. Link tackled Zelda to the ground, and drew his sword as the giant spider faced them. Zelda took out her bow, and drew an arrow. The spider growled, and charged at them. Link and Zelda jumped out of the way. Zelda ran to a safe distance from the spider as Link attracted the spider's attention. Link kept dodging the spider's attacks while watching its movements. Zelda waited for the right opportunity, and fired an arrow at the spider's eye. The spider howled in pain as Link ran towards it, and stabbed the spider's other eye. The spider continued to howl in pain until it shot out some thread, and wrapped it around Link's foot. The spider then threw Link into a tree. "LINK!" Zelda cried out. Link shakily stood up, and gave Zelda a shaky thumbs up. Zelda sighed in relief. She then growled at the spider. The spider heard her growl, and turned towards her. Zelda gulped as the spider charged towards her. Zelda then screamed, and shot an arrow in between the spider's forehead. The spider slowed to a halt, and collapsed onto the floor with its last dying breath. Zelda peeked an eye open, and sighed in relief when she saw that the spider had died. Link ran over to her.

"Are you okay?" Link questioned. Zelda nodded. She then gasped as she saw blood on Link's head.

"Link, you're bleeding!" Zelda cried. Link touched his hand to his head, and flinched. He then grinned at Zelda.

"Don't worry, this is nothing." Link reassured. Zelda shook her head, and forced Link to sit down. She then took out a medical kit from the bag that Niko gave them, and tended to Link's wound.

"Geeze, you've got to be more careful! Bravery is one thing, but being reckless is another!" Zelda scolded. Link didn't say anything as Zelda wiped the blood away, and wrapped a bandage around his head. She then sighed. "We're not even a full day into exploring this place and you're already hurt!" Zelda then cupped Link's face into her hands. "Don't be so reckless next time, okay?" Link nodded. Zelda smiled, and stood up. "Well, we should get going!" Link nodded, and stood up. They then continued through the forest until it came to a stop. Link and Zelda looked down the cliff.

"Should we climb down?" Link questioned. Zelda looked around. She then nodded.

"Yeah, as long as we don't stray too far from the train." Link nodded, and took out a grappling hook. He then stuck it into the ground so it wouldn't get loose until he shook it. He then started to climb down.

"Wait until I call for you to come." Link instructed. Zelda nodded, and watched Link as he descended into the unknown abyss below. Zelda tried to see through the clouds below, but couldn't see anything. She then felt the rope tug, signalling for her to climb down. Zelda started to climb down. She then started to sweat as she looked below her, and gulped. _'Okay, calm down. Just don't look down, and everything will be fine.'_ Zelda calmed herself. She then continued her descent. Suddenly, a wild animal that had the odd shape of a fox made its way towards the grappling hook. Zelda looked up, and gasped. She then tried to shoo away the fox with her hand. "Shoo, shoo!" The fox sniffed the grappling hook, and pushed against it. Zelda clung onto the rope for dear life as the she swung around. "No, don't do that! Kya!" The fox then pushed against the grappling hook more, causing it to slip out of its place. Zelda screamed as she fell.

Link waited for Zelda to climb down, and tapped his foot as he waited for her to descend. He then heard her scream, and saw her fall through the clouds. Link's eyes widened in surprise as he caught her bridal style. Zelda was panting, and held her hand over her racing heart. She then growled.

"Stupid fox! Why didn't it just mind its own business!?" Zelda cried. Link was about to question what the commotion was, but the grapple of the grappling hook fell into his head. Link fell onto his behind as he hissed in pain. Zelda looked at him with a concerned look. "You okay?" Link nodded, and rubbed his head. Zelda then got off him, and offered him her hand. Link took it, and Zelda pulled him up. She then looked up. "I wonder how we'll get back up there?" Link shrugged.

"Our only choice is to continue." Link stated. Zelda nodded, and they both made their way towards another forest. Link was mapping the place down as they made their way through the forest. The forest had long leaf like trees that grew over ten feet tall. Zelda looked around in awe.

"Wow, this place really IS amazing! I hope we don't run into anything more." Zelda hoped. Link nodded. They then heard a rustling in the bushes. Link drew his sword, and put his arm out in front of Zelda. Link and Zelda eyed the bush that rustled, then sighed in relief when a small purple bunny jumped out. It then ran away. Link sheathed his sword, and they continued. They then heard a scream. Link and Zelda looked around in alarm. "Did you here that!?" Link nodded.

"Yeah, but I think it might be a trap." Link admitted. Zelda looked at him.

"A trap? But what if there really IS somebody that needs our help?" Zelda questioned.

"Think about it, why would anybody be in a place like this?" Link reasoned. Zelda held her hand to her chin in thought, then sighed.

"I don't know, but let's check it out anyway!" Zelda prompted. Link frowned at her, then sighed. Zelda smiled, and walked towards where the cries for help were coming from. They ran into a clearing, and saw a monster that had the head of a man, and a body of a bird with claws. The monster looked towards them, and cried out for help. Link and Zelda both stared at the monster with blank expressions. Link was about to say something, but Zelda beat him to the punch. "Don't say a word." Link stayed silent. The monster turned towards them, and charged at them. Link then drew his sword, and Zelda readied an arrow. The arrow was then surrounded in a bright light, and Zelda shot at the monster. The monster cried, and covered its eyes. Link then ran towards the monster with his sword raised, and slashed the monster across the chest. The monster cried out in pain, and slammed its claws down on Link. Link jumped to the side, and climbed onto its back. He then stabbed its neck. Link then turned the blade in his hand, and sliced across its neck, effectively cutting it off. The monster's body then slumped. Link jumped off the monster, and took out a cloth. He then started to wipe the blood off his blade. Zelda grimaced at the sight.

"Try not to look at it. It's disgusting." Link told. Zelda nodded, and turned her head away from it. She then looked towards Link.

"There sure are a lot of monsters." Zelda stated. She then looked at the field that laid before her. She then noticed a structure in the distance. Zelda pointed to the structure. "Hey, Link. I see something in the distance." Link looked up, and followed Zelda's gaze. His eyes then widened.

"It's a building of some sorts. Maybe somebody is inside." Link told. Zelda nodded.

"We should go and explore it! See if anybody is there!" Zelda suggested. Link turned towards her, and nodded. They then made their way towards the building. As they neared it, they saw that the building looked old, and run down. "Now that I've got a better look at it, this building looks like some kind of shrine." Link nodded.

"Yeah." Link then opened the wooden doors, which gave off a creek, indicating its old age. Link and Zelda coughed at the dust, and looked into the eerie place. Zelda then switched on her head light. "Be careful." Link warned. Zelda nodded, and she and Link then walked into the shrine like building. Inside, there were broken pillars, bones, and bricks that were covered in moss. Part of the roof was broken, allowing light to flow through. The light shone on a huge blue crystal that was covered in vines. Link and Zelda stared at the giant crystal in shock, and slowly approached it.

"Woah, what is this thing?" Zelda questioned. Link shrugged. He then took a closer look, and gasped.

"There's a person inside!" Link yelped. Zelda took a closer look as well, and gasped.

"You're right, but this isn't a person. It's a Rito! And it seems to be a female." Zelda stated. The Rito inside the crystal prison had long brown hair tied up in a low pony tail, and wore a long purple dress with a white scarf around her shoulders. A cloth with a marking that consisted of three halved moons facing away from each other with circles situated inside each of the three moons. Adorned on her head was a golden crown. Link and Zelda stared at the figure inside the crystal. Zelda's eyes then widened. "Hold on, didn't Niko say that the sage of earth was a Rito?" Link nodded.

"Yeah, Medli, the sage of earth." Link stated. Zelda then gasped.

"Then what if this girl is the sage of earth!?" Zelda questioned. Link looked at the crystal.

"Even if she is, how are we going to get her out?" Link questioned. Zelda hummed in thought.

"We….well…..we could try breaking the crystal!" Zelda suggested. Link cocked his head to the right in confusion.

"With what?" Link questioned. Zelda froze, and slumped.

"Haven't thought that far ahead yet." Zelda then looked around. She then saw a rock, and smiled. She walked over to the rock, then walked back to the crystal. "We could use this!" Zelda exclaimed as she held up the rock. Link sighed, and shook his head. He then watched as Zelda walked over to the crystal, and started banging the rock against the crystal. When the crystal didn't crack, Zelda sighed and threw the rock away. She then gripped her head in frustration. "Argh, it's not working!" She then turned to Link, and threw the rock into his hands. "Go and try to break that crystal open!" Link sighed, and walked over to the crystal. He then smacked the rock against the crystal a few times, and turned towards Zelda.

"It's not working." Link deadpanned. Zelda huffed.

"You're not doing it right! You have to really smack it against the crystal!" Zelda exclaimed. Link sighed again, and continued to smack the rock against the crystal. The sounds of the rock smacking against the crystal echoed throughout the shrine, and across the plains. A monster who was hovering over a dead carcass, looked up, and listened in for the sound. The monster had the body of a lion, and the head of a dragon. The monster stood up, and used its wings to find the source of the noise.

Zelda stood with her hands on her hips as she waited for Link to crack the crystal open. Link huffed, and turned towards her.

"I don't think it's working." Link stated. Zelda sighed.

"There's got to be someway for us to crack this baby open somehow." Zelda muttered. Link sighed, and looked behind her. He then paled. Link shakily pointed a finger behind Zelda. Zelda looked at him in confusion. "What is it, Link?"

"B-b-b-b-b," Zelda put her hands on her hips.

"Come on, spit it out!" Zelda prompted.

"BEHIND YOU!" Link shouted. Zelda gasped, and ran towards Link just as the monster slammed its fist down where Zelda was previously standing. Zelda and Link looked at the huge monster in shock.

"How'd it find us!?" Zelda questioned. Link frowned, and drew his sword.

"That doesn't matter, get ready." Link told. Zelda frowned, and nodded. She then readied an arrow of light. She shot it at the monster, but it had no effect. Zelda gasped.

"What!? How is that possible!?" Zelda questioned. Link ran around the monster, and slashed at it, but his sword bounced off the monster's hard skin. Link jumped back as the monster roared. Flames then spurted out of its mouth. Link paled, and ran out of the monster's line of sight. He then ran towards Zelda.

"Its skin is hard as rock, I can't penetrate it!" Link stated. Zelda's eyes widened. Link and Zelda then gasped as the monster slammed its hand down on them. Link and Zelda managed to jump out of the way. Zelda gasped.

"Oh no! That monster is right in front of the crystal!" Zelda cried.

"Don't worry. That crystal can't be penetrated with just any normal strength." Link stated. Zelda nodded, and readied another arrow of light. She then shot at the monster, but the monster swatted it away as if it were nothing. Zelda tsked.

"Dammit! Not even the demon king could withstand the power of that arrow. How can this beast withstand the power!?" Zelda then kept firing arrows at the beast. Link stopped her.

"Wait, you're just wasting arrows! We need to think of a plan." Link stated. He then looked towards the crystal. "That's it! Zelda, hit the crystal with your arrow of light!" Zelda looked at Link with wide eyes.

"But, what about…?" Link shook his head.

"There's no time! That thing's readying another round of flame. Just trust me, and shoot that arrow!" Link told. Zelda nodded, and readied an arrow of light. She then shot the arrow at the blue crystal. The crystal cracked, and a bright light then surrounded it. The blue crystal then exploded, and Medli floated above its remains. She then slowly opened her ruby red eyes, and looked towards the monster. The monster turned towards her, and shot flames towards her. Link and Zelda gasped.

"Watch out!" Zelda cried. Medli raised her hands, and the earth beneath them then began to shake. A wall of earth then shot up, blocking the fire. The wall then turned into a spike, and pierced through the monster. The monster stopped moving, and slumped. Link and Zelda stared at Medli in shock. Medli then collapsed. Link and Zelda rushed over to her, and leaned down. They then sighed in relief. "She's okay." The shrine then started to shake, and a few pieces of the roof then fell down. Link gasped.

"The shrine's going to collapse! We need to leave NOW!" Link told. He then picked up Medli, and carried her out of the collapsing shrine with Zelda following behind. As they ran out, the roof caved in, destroying the shrine. Link and Zelda sighed in relief.

"Thank goodness, that was dangerous." Zelda sighed. Link nodded, then looked at Medli.

"We can't stay out in the open for too long. We should head back to the train." Link suggested. Zelda nodded, and followed Link to the train. Link and Zelda walked through the forest until they reached the cliff that they had climbed down earlier. Link and Zelda looked up, and groaned.

"How are we going to get her up there?" Zelda questioned. Link shrugged. Zelda deadpanned at him. "You may be the quiet type, but I reckon that you choose to be that when it suits you most." Link smiled innocently at her. Zelda sighed, and looked up at the cliff. "Maybe if one of us climbs up the cliff, and tie a rope at the top, then the person at the bottom can tie the rope around Medli. The person at the top then pulls her up!" Zelda suggested. Zelda and Link glanced at each other. They then shot out their hands.

"Paper, scissors, rock!" Link and Zelda recited. Link drew rock while Zelda drew paper. Zelda cheered as Link banged his fist on the ground in defeat. Zelda then looked at Link, and grinned.

"You'd better start climbing before nightfall comes~!" Zelda sang. Link sighed, and slung the rope over his shoulder. He then started climbing up the cliff while muttering 'Stupid princess's luck.' Once Link reached the top, he panted. He then tied the rope around a tree, and threw the other end off the cliff. Zelda saw the rope fall, and grabbed it. She then picked up Medli. She then groaned. "Ugh, this girl is heavy!" Zelda then tied the rope under Medli's arms so that it would hold Medli in, preventing her from falling. She then tugged on the rope, signalling Link to pull her up.

Link felt the tug, and started to pull Medli up. He struggled a bit, but managed to pull her up safely. Link untied the rope under Medli's arms, and pulled her away from the edge. He then threw the rope down to Zelda. Zelda caught the rope, and tied the rope around her waist. She then tugged on it, and Link started to pull her up. Once Zelda was at the top, she untied the rope around her waist, and walked over to the tree it was tied to. She untied the rope, and put it away inside her backpack. Link walked over to Zelda, and handed her his sword.

"I won't be able to protect you while carrying Medli. Do you think that you can manage?" Link questioned. Zelda smiled, and nodded.

"Just leave it to me!" Zelda exclaimed. Link smiled as Zelda took the Lokomo sword from him. Link then walked over to Medli, and slung her onto his back. He then started to make his way towards the train with Zelda leading.

Once they made it to the train, Link walked inside the passenger carriage, and laid Medli down on one of the seats. Zelda walked towards them after closing the door. She then leaned down.

"I hope she's okay." Zelda admitted. Link nodded. He then looked up at the darkening sky.

"We should light a fire." Link suggested. Zelda nodded.

"I'll get the meat out of the bag. You go and find us some wood." Zelda instructed. Link nodded, and walked out of the train to find some fire wood. Zelda walked over to their bag, and took out some meat, a pan, and a spatula. She then carried the items outside, and saw Link lighting the fire. Zelda put the pan on the fire, and then put the meat on. She then seasoned it with salt and some herbs. Link watched as she cooked the meat. He then sniffed the air, and he started to drool. Zelda looked at him, and giggled. "Heh heh! Does it smell good?" Link blushed, and wiped the drool from his face with his sleeve. He then nodded. Zelda smiled, and took out two plates. She then plated the two pieces of meat, and handed one plate to Link. Link took the plate gratefully, and started eating. He then hummed in pleasure. Zelda smiled. "Glad you like it!" Zelda then dug into her own piece. Once they were finished, they washed the plates using water they found in a nearby creek. Zelda then looked up. "The stars look beautiful tonight!" Link nodded, then stood up.

"We should go to sleep." Link suggested. Zelda looked at him, and nodded. Link put out the fire as Zelda stood up, and walked with her to the train. They entered the passenger carriage, and laid down on one of the benches. Zelda wrapped the blanket around herself, and they both fell asleep.

 **AN: Hello dear readers! I really hope that you all enjoyed this chapter! Stay tuned for the next, see ya!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Poison.

Zelda awoke in the middle of the night, and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. She then got up from the bench, and walked over to her bag.

"Thirsty…" Zelda muttered. She reached in, and took out a water bottle. She was about to take a sip when she noticed a shadow outside the window. Zelda took a closer look, and gasped. Outside the window, she saw the body of a person without a head. The headless person wondered in front of the train. It then turned towards Zelda. Zelda yelped, and ran towards Link. She then dove under his covers. Link sleepily opened his eyes, and looked down at Zelda with a confused look.

"What's…wrong?" Link questioned. Zelda gripped onto Link, and pointed outside the window.

"T-t-there's something outside! I s-saw a body with no h-h-head!" Zelda whispered. Link frowned, then wrapped his arms around her.

"It's probably nothing…let's go back to sleep." Link muttered, too tired to go outside and check. Zelda sighed, and nodded. She then slowly closed her eyes, and went back to sleep.

The next morning, Medli slowly opened her eyes. She then groaned, and looked around. Her eyes then widened, and she sat up. _'What happened!? Where am I!?'_ Medli took in her surroundings. _'I'm…in a train…?'_ Medli looked outside, and saw Link and Zelda cooking three fish. Medli gaped. _'Link!? And….is that…Zelda!? What are they doing, and why do they look so YOUNG!? Wait, no. It can't be them. They're probably completely different people.'_ Medli stood up, and walked outside of the train. Link and Zelda looked towards her, and smiled.

"You're finally awake!" Zelda exclaimed as she ran over to Medli. Medli looked at her, and smiled.

"Um, yes. Who are you?" Medli questioned.

"I'm Zelda, and this is Link!" Zelda introduced as she pointed to Link and herself. Medli's eyes widened. _'They really are Zelda and Link! But they don't recognize me Something's off'_ Medli thought.

"And I'm Medli. Um, how long was I out for?" Medli questioned.

"You were out for a day, but we don't know how long you had been asleep for when we found you." Zelda told. Medli nodded. She then looked at Zelda with a confused look.

"When you found me? What do you mean?" Medli questioned.

Zelda explained to Medli what had happened until now. Medli sat down in shock, stricken with disbelief.

"No way…I've been asleep for 20 years!?" Medli questioned. Link and Zelda glanced at each other, and nodded. Medli covered her mouth in horror. "No…and the King and Queen of Hyrule are DEAD!?" Medli then started to cry into her hands. Her head then shot up. "If what you're saying is true, then that means that Makar and Kai are also missing! Tell me, do you know where they are?" Link and Zelda shook their heads.

"We only saw you. We didn't see anyone else." Zelda admitted. Medli looked down in shock.

"But you found me here, that means that they must be here as well!" Medli muttered. She then looked at them. "If we continue to explore this place, then we just might find Makar and Kai." Link and Zelda nodded. Zelda then looked at the cooked fish.

"We should eat breakfast before we head off." Zelda suggested. Medli nodded, and together, they all ate. Once they finished eating, they packed everything away, and walked inside the train. Medli stared at Link as he walked into the conductor's booth. Zelda looked at her. "Is something the matter?" Medli looked at her, and shook her head.

"No, it's just that boy looks so much like _him_." Medli claimed. "Tell me, are you and that boy related?" Zelda's eyes widened at her question.

"Related? No, we're not related at all. I only met him a few months ago to be honest." Zelda admitted. Medli nodded, then hummed in thought.

"I bet Kai would know why he looks so much like _him_." Medli muttered. Zelda turned towards her.

"Did you say something? And who's _him_?" Zelda questioned. Medli shook her head.

"No, it's nothing. We should board the train so we can leave. Your friend looks a little impatient." Medli pointed out as Link rested his chin on his hand while tapping the dashboard. Zelda sweat dropped.

"Y-yeah, we should get going." Zelda and Medli then boarded the train. Link pulled on the whistle, and started to drive the train forward. Zelda and Medli watched in awe as the scenery went by. Zelda then turned to Medli. "So, exactly what happened 20 years ago?" Medli looked at Zelda, and sighed.

"Well, I was in the temple of earth when it all started…"

 _Medli stood in the middle of the alter of the earth temple. She plucked the strings of her harp, playing the earth god's lyric. She closed her eyes as she listened to the music. She looked up, and sighed._

" _I wonder how the banquet is going." Medli muttered. Her eyes then widened when a bright light surrounded her. She then screamed in pain. "AAAAAAAAAHHH!" Medli then lost consciousness as she collapsed onto the ground._

Medli looked down in sorrow. Zelda stared at her with a horrified look.

"It felt like my spirit was being ripped apart. I don't know the reason for this though." Medli admitted. She then looked up at Zelda. "If Makar and Kai felt the same thing that I did, then they might be here as well. We need to find them, and see if they know anything." Zelda nodded. She then looked outside the window, and saw that they had stopped in front of a cave. Zelda and Medli stood up, and walked outside of the train. Link jumped off the train, and walked towards them. "Why did we stop here?" Medli questioned. Link opened his mouth, but nothing would come out. He then started fidgeting, and walked over to Zelda. He whispered something into her ear, and Zelda nodded.

"Link says that we stopped here because he thinks we should check out this cave." Zelda told. Medli nodded. She then looked at them in confusion.

"Um, why didn't he just tell me that himself?" Medli questioned. Zelda laughed nervously.

"Ah, well, Link can get really shy when it comes to people he doesn't know too well. He doesn't talk much to begin with." Zelda stated. Medli nodded.

"Oh, I see. Well then, I hope that we get acquainted enough for you to trust me." Medli stated as she smiled. Link smiled at her, and nodded. They then turned to the cave.

"We should get going." Zelda told. Link and Medli nodded, and walked into the cave. The cave felt damp, and they could here water droplets. Zelda shrieked when a water droplet fell onto her neck. Zelda brightened the light on her hat, and continued to walk with Link walking in front while being careful with not blocking there only source of light. Medli looked around the cave, and hugged herself. Zelda glanced at her. "Is something wrong?" Zelda questioned. Medli shook her head.

"Oh, nothing's wrong, I'm just a bit claustrophobic is all." Medli admitted. Zelda nodded. She then smiled.

"Well, don't worry. We're almost out, right Link?" Zelda inquired. Link nodded. Medli then sighed in relief.

"Thank goodness." Medli sighed. Medli then looked at Link. "So, is everyone really gone?" Medli questioned. Link looked back at her. His eyes then widened. _'Niko's letter! I totally forgot about it!'_ Link stopped, and rummaged through his bag. Zelda and Medli looked at him in confusion. Link took out the letter, and opened it. Zelda looked at the letter in shock.

"That's right! Niko gave you that letter to read once we entered this place!" Zelda exclaimed. Medli looked at Zelda in shock.

"Niko!? He's still alive!?" Medli questioned. Link and Zelda nodded their heads. Link then handed the letter to Zelda so she could read it out loud. Zelda took the letter, and started reading it.

"Dear my old friend Niko, I wish to inform you of my research concerning the incident of 20 years ago. I have a theory that an abnormal power is at work. The demon King's return proves this theory. Unfortunately, that is all I have so far. I'm thinking of traveling to the sight where the battle took place to further my research, I'll inform you if I find anything more. Vaati." Zelda finished reading. Zelda then looked at Medli. "Who's Vaati?" Zelda questioned. Medli smiled.

"Vaati is a wind mage. He used to cause trouble in his younger days, but had a change of heart after he met the late King and Queen." Medli told. Zelda's eyes widened.

"Wait, this Vaati person new my grandmother!?" Zelda questioned. Medli nodded. She then hummed in thought.

"I'm quite surprised that Vaati is searching for us though." Medli admitted. Zelda nodded.

"I don't know who he is, but he sounds like a good guy." Zelda claimed. Medli laughed nervously.

"Where here." Link told as he stopped at the end of the tunnel. Zelda and Medli turned towards him, and gasped at the sight. Waterfalls fell from giant lily pads with stalks as tall as giants. Zelda and Medli looked around in awe.

"Wow! I've never seen anything like this before!" Zelda exclaimed. Medli nodded in agreement. Link smiled. He then looked below, and frowned at the deep abyss. He then looked at Zelda and Medli.

"Be careful. We should proceed with caution." Link warned. Zelda and Medli nodded. They then slowly climbed out of the tunnel, and eyed the giant lily pad which was in reach of them. Link jumped to the lily pad, and sighed in relief when he landed safely. He then turned towards Zelda and Medli, and grinned. Zelda grinned back while Medli just smiled. Zelda then ran and jumped to the lily pad. Medli used her wings to fly over to the lily pad. Link and Zelda then turned towards her, and looked at her in awe.

"No fair! You have wings!" Zelda exclaimed. She then sighed, and turned away from her. Medli sweat dropped. Link looked around, and started walking forward. He then heard a growl, and stopped in his tracks. He then drew his sword. Zelda looked at Link with a puzzled expression. "Link? What's the matter?" Zelda questioned, but Link signalled for her to be quiet. He then slowly took a step forward. A giant monster with spikes coming out of its back then landed in front of Link, surprising him. Link yelped, and fell back.

"Link!" Zelda and Medli screamed. Link jumped out of the way just as the spiked monster shot a spike at Link. Link blocked the spike with his shield, and ran away from the monster. Zelda and Medli ran towards him.

"We need to get out of here!" Link told. He then grabbed Zelda and Medli's hands, and ran away from the giant spiked monster. The monster screeched, and shot a spike at the three. The spike scraped Zelda's shoulder, causing her to hiss in pain.

"Okay, hold on!" Medli told. She then flew up, and used her talons to grab Link and Zelda, and flew up to the highest lily pad. The monster screeched again, and tried to pursue them, but fell into the abyss. Medli dropped Link and Zelda, and landed on the giant lily pad. Link sighed in relief. Zelda gripped her shoulder in pain as blood poured out of her wound. Link and Medli looked at her in alarm, and rushed over to her.

"Zelda, are you okay?" Link questioned as he bent down to Zelda's level. Zelda hissed, and shook her head.

"I…think…the spike…was…poisoned…" Zelda gritted out. She then collapsed. Link gasped.

"Zelda, ZELDA!" Link cried out. Medli hurriedly looked through their bag for something to stop the bleeding with. She then found a cloth, and handed it to Link.

"Hold this down on her wound! I'll try to find something to cure the poison!" Medli told. Link nodded, and hurriedly held the piece of white cloth on Zelda's wound. The blood seeped through the cloth, turning it red. Zelda panted as sweat went down her forehead. She then slowly turned to Link.

"L…Link…" Zelda breathed out. Link held her hand with one hand, and held the cloth with the other.

"Don't worry! Medli's gone to find something to help with the poison." Link reassured. Zelda nodded, and closed her eyes.

"I…Don't think…I have…much…time left…" Zelda told. Link's eyes widened. Tears then appeared in the corner of his eyes.

"Don't say that, you're going to be fine!" Link cried out. Zelda smiled at him.

"I…hope…so…" Zelda muttered. She then passed out. Link gasped, and started shaking her.

"Zelda, ZELDA! Come on! Please stay with me!" Link cried. He then noticed that Zelda's chest wasn't moving, and put his ear to her mouth, and gasped. "She's not breathing!" Link gripped her shoulders, and started to shake her. "ZELDA, ZELDA! PLEASE WAKE UP!" When Zelda wouldn't respond, tears poured out of his eyes. He then hugged her. "Zelda, Zelda! P-please, wake up!" Link cried. He then heard someone jump down next to him, and looked up to see a person about the same height as him, wearing a white cloak made out of animal skin. He then saw Medli fly down next to the stranger. Link sniffled. "W-who are you?" Link questioned. The stranger grinned.

 **AN: CLIFF HANGER! Sorry, couldn't resist! I was originally going to add more, but I decided to leave it here. You'll have to wait for the next chapter. Stay tuned, see ya!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: A new friend

Link sniffled.

"W-who are you?" Link questioned. The stranger grinned.

"I'd be glad to tell you my name, but that girl doesn't have much time left. I think you'd rather want me to save her, yes?" The stranger inquired. Link gasped, and nodded. He then stood up, and gripped the stranger's shoulders.

"Can you save her!?" Link questioned. The stranger looked at Zelda, and nodded. He then pushed Link away, and walked over to the injured girl. He then beckoned Link over.

"I can save her, but I'll need you to carry her to my hideout. I'll treat her there. But this girl doesn't seem to be breathing. I'll need you to perform CPR on her." The stranger told. Link nodded, and ran over to Zelda. He then lifted her chin and blocked her nose. He then put his lips to hers, and performed CPR. Link looked at Zelda, and sighed in relief when she started to breathe again. He then turned to the stranger.

"Thank you!" Link thanked. The stranger shook their head.

"She's not out of the woods yet. I need you to take her to my hideout so that I can treat her." The stranger told. Link nodded, and picked Zelda up. He then followed the stranger across the giant lily pads, jumping from one to one. They then entered a small cave, and walked up a slope. Link's eyes then widened. There, surrounded by glowing leaves was a small cottage. The stranger beckoned for Link to follow them, and walked inside. Link and Medli hurriedly followed the stranger inside.

"What is this place?" Medli questioned. The stranger turned towards her.

"This is my little hideout. I like to spend my time here." The stranger replied. They then turned towards Link, and pointed to a bed in the corner of the room. The cottage consisted of three rooms. A living room, bedroom, and bathroom. "Put the girl there, she needs immediate medical treatment." Link nodded, and laid Zelda down on the bed. "I never gave you my name, did I?" Link and Medli shook their heads. The stranger then took off their hood, revealing themselves. Link and Medli gasped at their appearance. The stranger had the appearance of a young boy, with blue eyes, and platted midnight blue hair. His most shocking feature though, was the pair of fox ears on his head. Medli gasped.

"You're a Kitsune!" Medli exclaimed. Link looked at her in shock. The Kitsune's eyes widened.

"Yes, I am. I'm quite surprised that you've heard of my kind though. My name is Kasai." Kasai introduced. Medli smiled.

"Kasai…? That means that you're Kai's son!" Medli exclaimed. Kasai nodded.

"Yes... Ah! You must be Medli! It's been so long that I've forgotten who you were." Kasai admitted. Medli smiled.

"I'm glad that you're alright, but how are you still so young?" Medli questioned. Kasai held up his hand.

"Questions later. For now, I need to treat this young girl's wounds before she dies." Kasai claimed. Medli nodded, and watched as Kasai rummaged around in some draws. He then pulled out a bottle of pills, and walked over to Zelda. He then forced her to take a pill, and swallow it. He then took out some liquid, and poured it over Zelda's wound. Link flinched as he saw Zelda's wound foam up. Kasai then grabbed some bandages, and started to undress Zelda. Link blushed, and waved his hands out in front of him.

"H-hold on! What are you doing!?" Link questioned. Kasai turned towards him with a frown.

"I need to take her clothes off so that I can bandage the wound." Kasai stated. Link nodded, and watched with worried eyes as Kasai bandaged Zelda's wound. Once he was finished, Kasai handed Zelda's blood soaked clothes to Link. "Here, make yourself useful by washing these." Link slowly took the clothes, and nodded. He grabbed a bucket and some soap, he then walked outside, and walked over to a nearby river. He sighed, and squatted by the river, and started to scrub the clothes. Link frowned. _'I really hope that Zelda is okay.'_ Link then gripped his head in frustration. _'Some hero I am, I couldn't even defend the princess of Hyrule! This is the second time that I couldn't protect her!'_ Link gritted his teeth in frustration. He then heard footsteps behind him, and turned around to see Medli. Medli waved at him, then sat down next to him.

"How are you going?" Medli questioned. Link sighed.

"Fine." Link muttered. Medli frowned. She then looked over at the river.

"It wasn't your fault you know. It's mine." Medli admitted. "If the other sages and I had done our jobs correctly, then none of this would have happened." Link looked at the sage of earth, and frowned.

"You didn't know that this would happen. So, don't blame yourself." Link told. Medli smiled at him.

"Thank you." Medli thanked. Link smiled, and continued to wash Zelda's cloths. Medli sighed, and looked up at the sky. "You know, I have a husband and kids. I wonder how they're doing." Link looked at her in surprise. He then shrugged.

"Rito live for a long time, don't they? I'm pretty sure they're fine." Link claimed. Medli nodded.

"I hope so." Medli and Link stayed silent. It then started to snow, and Link and Medli looked up to the sky. Medli held out her hand, and watched as a bit of snow landed on it. "Snow?" Medli questioned. It then started to hail, and a blizzard started to form. Link and Medli covered their heads.

"How is this possible!? It should be spring right now!" Link cried out. Medli looked at him in shock.

"What!?" Medli's eyes then widened in realisation. "It's just like that time! We need to head inside right now!" Medli yelled. She then grabbed Link's hand, and dragged him behind her. Link and Medli ran as the blizzard got worse. They then saw the house, and barged in. Kasai gasped, and turned towards them in shock. Medli and Link gasped for air as they laid on the floor. Kasai looked outside with wide eyes, and hurriedly shut the door. He then sighed in relief, and turned towards Link and Medli.

"What happened!?" Kasai questioned. Link and Medli shrugged.

"We don't know, it suddenly started snowing then a blizzard came!" Medli explained. Kasai hummed in thought.

"Something is definitely not right." Kasai stated. He then rushed over to a desk that had papers cluttered all over, and rushed through them. He then pushed the papers aside, and took out an old looking book. Medli's eyes widened.

"Hey, that's Kai's book!" Medli exclaimed. Kasai nodded.

"Yeah, this book has all of my father's notes from the past 480 years. This book may contain the answer to all of these time anomalies. Unfortunately, this book is written in ancient Hylian, so I can't decipher it. I would go and ask Vaati, but I have no idea where he is at the moment." Kasai explained. Medli walked over to Kasai, and held out her hand.

"I know some ancient Hylian. Pass the book to me." Medli instructed. Kasai nodded, and handed the book to Medli. Medli flipped through the pages. She then frowned.

"What is it?" Kasai questioned. Medli shook her head.

"I had a look at the latest entry, but it stops just before the banquet happens. Kai did mention that he felt a rumbling in the timeline, but the writing's too messy for me to read the rest of it. He seemed to be in a rush." Medli explained. Kasai frowned.

"Maybe he was late to the banquet. That does seem like a thing my father would do." Kasai commented. Medli shook her head.

"No, your father can teleport to and from any place he so desires. Something must have happened. I mean, the sentence also stops. It's like he never got to finish writing his entry." Medli explained. She then sighed, and looked out the window. "If this blizzard is like what happened 20 years ago, then this land is in grave danger." Link gasped.

"Wait, could Maladus's freedom also have something to do with what has been happening?" Link questioned. Medli nodded.

"Maybe, but I don't have all the facts. If anyone were to know, it would be Kai. Since he's the sage of time, he can sense what happens in the timeline." Medli explained. She then sat down. "That's why we need to find Makar and Kai. Makar should be our top priority though." Link gave Medli a confused look.

"Why Makar? Shouldn't it be Kai?" Link questioned. Medli shook her head.

"Although Kai has valuable information, Makar's role is much more important than Kai's. Makar is the sage of wind, and Makar and I share the same role." It was then Kasai's turn to be confused.

"I don't get it. My father never really told me any of this, but what ARE your roles?" Kasai questioned. Medli looked at him with a serious look.

"Our roles are to power the master sword, the sword of evil's bane that seals darkness. If that power disappears, then a great evil even greater then Malladus will be set free. And we can't afford that at the moment. Kai's role was to merely guard that seal. But with him gone, nobody is guarding that seal. That is why we need to find Makar as soon as possible. If he dies, then this land of New Hyrule is doomed." Medli explained. Link and Kasai looked at Medli with wide eyes. They then looked towards a sleeping Zelda.

"But we can't just leave Zelda alone! What are we going to do?" Link questioned. Medli sighed.

"You'll have to find Makar while Zelda sleeps. We don't have enough time to spare. I'll stay here, and watch over Zelda." Medli stated. Link nodded. Kasai then patted Link on the shoulder.

"I'll go with you." Kasai offered. Link smiled at him, and nodded. He then grabbed Kasai's hands, and shook them.

"Thank you! Thank you so much!" Link thanked. Kasai smiled, and nodded.

"This is my home too. I want to protect it as well." Kasai claimed. He then turned around. "We'd better start getting ready." Link nodded, he then looked outside.

"But, what about the blizzard?" Link questioned. Kasai sighed.

"I can use my magic to create a barrier of flame around us, melting the snow." Kasai stated. Link nodded. He then started to get ready.

Link and Kasai stood at the front door with bags on their backs, and wore parkas. Link and Kasai smiled at Medli.

"Well, we're off!" Kasai exclaimed. Link nodded. He then turned towards a sleeping Zelda.

"I'll be back. So, wait for me, okay?" Link whispered. Kasai looked at him.

"Don't worry, I've left Medli with some instructions on how to treat Zelda. She'll be fine." Kasai assured. Link turned towards him, and nodded. They then waved at Medli, and left. Medli waved at them as they left, and sighed.

"Be careful." Medli muttered. Link and Kasai jumped from the frozen lily pads until they reached the tunnel. Link sighed.

"It's a good thing that the blizzard has died down." Kasai commented. Link nodded. Kasai then turned towards the scenery. "I'm sure gonna miss this place. I spent 15 years here." Link looked at Kasai in confusion.

"15 years? How'd you find this place?" Link questioned. Kasai turned towards him.

"I found this place while I was searching for my father. I decided to stay here." Kasai explained. His eyes then widened. "Oh! That reminds me! My brother also came here! But he lives much deeper inside this place, maybe he'll know about Makar's whereabouts." Kasai suggested. Link smiled.

"Then we should go and see him first!" Link suggested. Kasai nodded. They then walked through the tunnel, and walked out into the open. Link and Kasai's eyes widened. Instead of winter, they saw summer. Link scratched his head in confusion.

"It seems that all of the seasons are getting jumbled up." Kasai pointed out. Link nodded. They took off their parkas, and boarded the train. Kasai poked his head out the window. "Just keep riding along the tracks until you reach the valley of seers!" Kasai shouted out. Link turned to him, and nodded. He then started the train, and rode it along the track.

 **AN: And there we have it! The fifth chapter! Sorry it took me so long, I was busy. But I'm back! I may not upload chapters straight away, but I'm not one of those type of authors who put off their work and get started on a completely different story. I'll definitely have each chapter up within a week! So, stay tune till then! See ya!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: The valley of seers.

Link drove the train through a thick fog, and struggled to see ahead. He then groaned, and stopped the train. Kasai poked his head out the window, and looked at Link in confusion.

"Why did we stop? Do you need to take a leak?" Kasai questioned. Link shook his head.

"I can't see. If we continue to ride any more, then we're in risk of hitting something." Link explained. Kasai nodded, and jumped out of the train.

"All this fog must mean that we're in the valley of seers." Kasai stated. Link jumped out of the train, and walked up to Kasai.

"So, is your brother here?" Link questioned. Kasai nodded.

"He should be. This place is as far as we could go when we discovered this place. We tried to go further, but for some reason we always ended up at the beginning." Kasai revealed. Link's eyes widened.

"So, this place is like the lost woods then." Kasai nodded. He then pointed to a single lit torch.

"See those torches?" Link nodded. "We have to follow the direction that the wind is pushing the flame. My brother set up this system, hopefully he's found more torches to light during my absence." Kasai explained. He then started to follow the wind's direction with Link following behind. After 10 minutes of following the wind's direction, Link and Kai finally stumbled upon a little house. Kasai smiled, and knocked on the door. Link heard a few crashes and stumbling. He then heard someone hiss in pain as they ran into something, and finally opened the door. Link sweat dropped as Kasai shook his head, and sighed. "Still as clumsy as ever, brother. I swear, you are so much like father." A young boy that looked no older than 10, laughed nervously, and scratched his head.

"Heh, heh." The other Kitsune laughed. Link's eyes widened at his appearance. He had shoulder length light brown hair tied into a high pony tail with his bangs hanging out in front of his ruby red eyes. The young Kitsune wore puffy shorts, and was shirtless. The Kitsune looked over at Link, and his eyes widened. "Link!? Is that you!?" Link looked at the Kitsune in confusion. Kasai shook his head.

"No, Shyota. He's not _him_. He's just a young boy who happens to share _his_ name and appearance." Kasai explained. The one known as Shyota scratched his head in confusion. Link frowned.

"Um, I've been meaning to ask this for a while, but…who's _him_?" Link questioned. Shyota glanced at Kasai. Kasai sighed.

"We are referring to the hero of winds, Link." Kasai told. Link's eyes widened.

"You mean, the King of Hyrule? Niko's told me heaps of stories about him! He even told me that he named me after him." Link stated. Shyota looked at him with wide eyes.

"Niko? He's still ALIVE!?" Shyota questioned. Link sweat dropped, and nodded. Kasai glanced at him.

"You know Niko?" Kasai questioned. Link nodded.

"Yeah, he raised me." Link stated. Kasai's eyes widened.

"That means that you're…" Kasai muttered. Link gave him a confused look. Kasai shook his head. "No, never mind." Kasai then turned to Shyota. "Brother, we came here hoping that you knew of the whereabouts of the sage of wind, Makar." Shyota hummed in thought.

"Makar, huh? I don't know if that was him or anything, but I did stumble upon a huge green crystal. But there were so many monsters there that I high tailed it out of there!" Shyota exclaimed. Kasai smacked his forehead.

"You're a Kitsune! You could have defeated those monsters easily!" Kasai shouted. Shyota shook his head.

"No way man, those things weren't like any other monsters that we've faced. These things were resistant to magic. I couldn't land a single hit on them!" Shyota exclaimed. Kasai looked at Shyota with wide eyes.

"What!? Magic resistant monsters? That's impossible!" Kasai then gasped. "Don't tell me, it's another anomaly!" Shyota shrugged, and rested his hands behind his head in a casual position.

"Who knows. Anyway, if you wanna check out that crystal I found, then go ahead. But I'm not going with you." Kasai frowned, and hit Shyota on the head.

"This could very well lead to the whereabouts of our father, and you wanna just LEAVE HIM!?" Kasai shouted. Shyota scoffed.

"Oh please, you don't wanna find him, you wanna find Riku!" Shyota accused. Kasai stood back in shock. "And besides, you're looking for Makar, right? I've gotta stay here and keep on researching on the torches. You go and save him, I'm pretty much useless in this situation." Shyota admitted. He then waved a map in his hands. Kasai sighed, and ripped the map from Shyota's hands. He then opened it, and looked at the labelled locations. He then nodded, and looked at Link.

"Come on, we need to go and find Makar." Kasai told. Link nodded, and followed him as he waved goodbye to Shyota. Shyota smiled, and waved back.

Meanwhile, Zelda slept as Medli cleaned her wound. She then sat back, and sighed. Zelda slowly opened her eyes, and Medli gasped. Tears then ran down her cheeks, and she engulfed Zelda in a huge hug. Zelda's eyes widened.

"W-what…?" Zelda questioned.

"Thank goodness that you're okay!" Medli cried.

"M-Medli…can't…breath…" Zelda squeaked. Medli gasped, and released her.

"S-sorry, I was just so happy that you're okay that I couldn't help myself!" Medli admitted. Zelda smiled, and slowly sat up.

"What happened?" Zelda questioned. Medli gave Zelda a serious look.

"You almost died! This monster shot you with a poisonous spike, and you fell ill! But luckily, we ran into an old friend of mine! He treated your injuries and even took care of the poison!" Medli explained. Zelda's eyes widened in shock.

"I…almost died!?" Zelda questioned. Medli nodded. Zelda then gasped, and looked around. "Where's Link!?"

"Link went off to find Makar with Kasai. We didn't know when you would awake, so we decided to split up." Medli stated. Zelda nodded. She then gripped her shoulder in pain. Medli gasped, and laid her down. "You shouldn't push yourself! You're still injured, you need to rest." Zelda nodded, and allowed herself to be pushed back onto the bed. She then groaned in pain.

"I hate this, why did it have to hit ME!?" Zelda questioned. Medli giggled.

"I'm glad that you're feeling better." Medli admitted. Zelda rolled her eyes.

"If you mean feeling like hell, then yeah! I'm feeling GREAT!" Zelda exclaimed, her voice dripping with sarcasm. Medli giggled again, and handed her a bottle of water.

"Here, you must be thirsty." Medli offered. Zelda took hold of the bottle after thanking her, and down the whole canteen. She then wiped her mouth. "My, you must have been REALLY thirsty. What you did was so un-lady like." Zelda blushed.

Link watched Kasai as he followed him.

"Um, Kasai?" Link called. Kasai turned towards him.

"Yeah?" Link fidgeted.

"Who's Riku?" Link questioned. Kasai froze. Link stopped. Kasai then looked to the ground.

"Riku…was a great friend of mine. I cherished him very much." Kasai told. Link gave him a confused look.

"So, where is he now?" Kasai gulped.

"He's…gone now." Kasai choked out. Link gave Kasai a sorry look. Kasai sighed. "Let's keep going. I'm only helping you until we find Makar anyways." Link looked at Kasai in shock.

"Only Makar…? What about your father?" Link questioned. Kasai shook his head.

"We…kind of left on a bad note before he disappeared. It's complicated." Kasai admitted. Link gave him a confused look.

"But you sounded like you wanted to find him before." Link stated. Kasai remained silent. He and Link then continued their journey through the foggy woods. They then finally saw a clearing where the fog wasn't present.

"It looks like this is the place that my brother was talking about." Kasai stated. Link nodded. They then heard noises, and saw that there was a small camp near a large green crystal. Link and Kasai frowned. "Those must be the magic resistant monsters that Shyota was talking about." Link nodded in agreement. He then drew his sword.

"They look like bokoblins." Link stated. Kasai nodded.

"We should proceed with caution." Kasai told. They then slowly made their way towards the camp, and hid behind a conveniently placed boulder. Link and Kasai peeked over the boulder, and watched as the bokoblins danced around the fire. Link then grabbed a rock, and threw it to the side to draw their attention. The bokoblins froze in mid dance, and looked over at the rock. They then went to go and investigate it. Link snuck up behind one of the bokoblins, and rammed his sword into its back. The bokoblin turned around, and screamed. Link and Kasai gasped. "The attack had no affect!? Link! Get out of there!" Kasai shouted. Link ran away from the raging group of bokoblins as they ran after him with their weapons raised. Link ran up to Kasai.

"The attack had no affect! What do we do?" Link questioned. Kasai paled.

"For now, we run!" Kasai yelled as he grabbed Link's hand, and ran away from the horde of monsters. While they were running Link's foot got caught on a root. He fell in slow motion, and the bokoblins jumped on him. Kasai winced as he saw Link get pummelled with blows from their clubs. Kasai then ran up to the bokoblins, and used his fire on them, but it had no effect. Kasai tsked. The bokoblins then got off Link, and walked back to their camp. Link twitched in pain as he laid there on the ground. Kasai crouched down to Link's level, and poked him. "Uh, you okay?" Link twitched.

"B-barely." Link muttered. He then sat up, and groaned in pain as he rubbed his head. "I'm surprised that I'm even alive." Kasai sweat dropped.

"Getting beaten with boko clubs isn't something to take too lightly. You're a lucky one." Kasai stated. He then looked at the group of bokoblins. "It's strange how they didn't finish you off though." Link nodded.

"Yeah, you don't think they're trying to prevent us from freeing Makar, do you?" Link questioned. Kasai narrowed his eyes.

"Hmm, it's not like them to think of something like this." Kasai then pointed to the bokoblins. "Link, try shooting them with the bow of light." Link nodded, and took out the bow of light, and fired an arrow at one of them. The bokoblin that got hit, screamed in pain, and disappeared in a puff of smoke. Link's eyes widened while Kasai nodded. "Just as I thought. Those things are phantoms. Keep firing, Link." Link nodded, and shot down all of the bokoblins with the bow of light until they were all dead. Link then walked up to the green crystal, and saw a small Korok inside. Link aimed the arrow of light at the crystal, and fired. The crystal then lit up, and exploded. Link yelped as one of the crystal shards hit Link in the forehead. Link fell backwards, and groaned. He then picked the tiny shard, and took it out of his forehead. A trail of blood then ran down his forehead. Link and Kasai stared at the small Korok as he floated there. The small Korok then shook, and fell over. Link rushed over to the small Korok, and picked him up.

"This little guy must be Makar." Link stated. Kasai nodded. Makar groaned, and looked up at Link. He then gasped.

"Link!" Makar exclaimed in a shrill little voice. Link looked at him in confusion.

"He's not the Link we know. He's a completely different person." Kasai stated as he crouched down to him. "How are you feeling, Makar." Makar smiled at Kasai.

"I'm doing okay. My, you've sure shrunk! What happened?" Makar questioned.

"You've been sleeping for about 20 years." Kasai told. Makar gasped.

"20 years!? Oh no! That means that I've missed 20 growth ceremonies!" Makar shouted in horror. Kasai sweat dropped at the little Korok.

"I don't think you need to worry about that. All you did was provide them with music anyways." Kasai stated. Makar gaped at Kasai.

"No way! You're so mean!" Makar cried. Link chuckled. He then looked up at the darkening sky.

"We should head back. It's getting dark." Link stated. Kasai and Makar looked up, and nodded. They then walked towards Shyota's little house.

"So, Makar. How did you end up here?" Kasai questioned. Makar frowned as he rid on top of Link's shoulders.

"I don't know. I was practising for the growth ceremony as usual…" Makar started.

 _Makar sighed in content as he practiced a song on his cello. He then looked up, and made his way over to a large tree with a face._

" _Great deku tree!" Makar called. The great deku tree looked over at Makar, and smiled._

" _Ah, Makar. Are you ready to play your song?" The great deku tree questioned. Makar nodded._

" _Yep!"_

" _Then let's get started with the ceremony." The deku tree announced. Makar nodded, and begun to play his cello. The other Koroks danced and sang to Makar's song. The deku tree smiled as he swayed his branches to the beat. He then released seeds from his branches. The Koroks flew up to the seeds using their leaf like propellers. Makar smiled as he watched his fellow Koroks gathered the seeds. Suddenly, a white light engulfed Makar, interrupting the ceremony. Makar screamed in pain as the white light engulfed him. The deku tree and the other Koroks looked at Makar in horror. "MAKAR!" The great deku tree called out. Makar then disappeared._

Kasai clenched his fists as he and Link listened to Makar's story.

"So, the same thing happened to you too?" Link questioned. Makar nodded.

"Yeah, is Medli alright?" Makar questioned. Link and Kasai nodded. They then turned in the direction of the train.

"We should get back to Zelda and Medli." Kasai told. Link and Makar nodded. The three of them then made their way into the foggy woods.

 **AN: Hello dear readers! I hope that you enjoyed this chapter! Stay tuned, see ya, and HAPPY NEW YEAR! XD**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Vaati, the wind mage.

Link stopped the train, and jumped off as well as Kasai. Link and Kasai made their way towards Kasai's little home, and walked in. Link smiled when he saw Zelda sitting up, and chatting to Medli. Zelda turned towards him, and smiled.

"You're back!" Zelda exclaimed. Link nodded, and ran over to her. He was about to hug her, but remembered her wounds and decided against it.

"How are you feeling?" Link questioned.

"A little better. I should be able to travel." Zelda claimed. Kasai shook his head.

"No, you won't be able to travel in the condition you're in. You would just be a burden if you left now." Kasai stated. Zelda frowned at him.

"And who are you?" Zelda questioned.

"I'm the one who saved your life." Kasai stated. He then sighed. "You're so much like your grandmother." Zelda's eyes widened.

"You knew my grandmother?" Kasai nodded. Makar then waddled over to Zelda. Zelda looked at Makar, and gasped. She then squealed, and picked him up, and hugged him. "Oh, my Nayru! You are so cute!" Makar sweat dropped.

"Um, thank you, but do you mind putting me down? I can't heal your wounds like this." Makar squeaked out. Zelda nodded, and put the little Korok down. Makar looked at Link. "Do you mind holding me up? I can't reach." Link nodded, and held Makar in position. Makar held his hands out in front of him, and a green light emitted from his hands. The green light made its way towards Zelda, and surrounded her. Her wound then started to close, and heal without leaving any traces that it was previously there. Zelda fingered the spot the wound was previously.

"Wow! It didn't even leave a scar! You're amazing!" Zelda exclaimed. Makar smiled.

"Healing is one of the abilities of the sage of wind. I'm Makar by the way." Makar introduced. Zelda's eyes widened.

"You're the sage of wind? Link! You did it! Now we've found two out of three sages!" Zelda exclaimed. Link smiled, and nodded. Kasai looked towards the two.

"Just wondering, but why are you searching for the three sages?" Kasai questioned. Link and Zelda looked towards him.

"We're searching for the sages because of Niko's request, but we're also searching for them to find out what has been happening in the last 20 years." Zelda explained while Link nodded. Kasai frowned. He then sighed.

"What happened 20 years ago is a mystery to all of us. If you want, you can take my father's journal with you." Kasai offered as he handed Link the journal. Link smiled as he took the journal, and held it up in the air with a triumphant look on his face.

"You got the journal of the sage of time." Zelda stated. Kasai gave them a weird look. Link noticed his weird look, and blushed in embarrassment as Medli and Makar laughed. Medli then leaned down to Makar.

"He really is just like Link." Medli whispered. Makar nodded. Zelda then got out of bed, and walked towards Link. She then turned towards Makar.

"So, how did you end up in this place?" Zelda questioned. Makar turned towards her, and started his story.

Zelda and Medli's eyes widened in horror.

"So, the same thing happened to you?" Medli questioned. Makar nodded. Zelda walked up to the two.

"Um, if the same thing happened to both of you, then the sage of time must have also felt this." Zelda stated. Medli and Makar nodded.

"Yes, we need to find him and get our answers." Medli stated. Link, Zelda and Makar nodded. Kasai walked over to Zelda, and handed her explorer's outfit to her. Zelda took her explorer's outfit in confusion, then realised that she was wearing only a night dress. She blushed.

"You should take a bath before you leave. And that includes you." Kasai told as he pointed to Link. Link's eyes widened.

"B-b-but I can't take a bath with her! She's the princess!" Link cried. Kasai deadpanned at him.

"But you took her into uncharted territories with monsters and other things that may harm her?" Kasai questioned. Link frowned, and looked down. Kasai nodded. "That's what I thought. Anyway, you won't be bathing together. There are separate areas in the hot spring." Kasai explained. Zelda's eyes gleamed.

"Hot spring!? Let's go!" Zelda exclaimed. She then grabbed Link's hand, and ran outside. When she ran out, her eyes widened at the snow. She then shivered, and hugged herself. "W-what's with a-all the s-snow?" Link took off his parka, and wrapped it around Zelda.

"It started snowing all of a sudden. It's not natural according to Kasai." Link stated. Zelda hugged the parka to herself, and looked at him.

"Is it another anomaly?" Zelda questioned. Link nodded. They then saw Kasai, Medli and Makar walk out.

"Geez, don't run off before people are done explaining things! You don't know where the hot spring is at." Kasai scolded. Link and Zelda laughed nervously. Kasai shook his head, and walked passed them. "Follow me." Everyone nodded, and followed Kasai. They followed him into the woods, and saw a hot spring with a wall dividing the hot spring in two. They all smiled. "The girls can use the right and the boys can use the left." Everyone nodded, and walked to their respectable sides. Link held Makar as he walked into the warm water. He then put Makar on a shallow rock that was just under the water. Makar sat down on the rock, and sighed in content.

"Isn't this nice?" Makar questioned. Link nodded. Makar then looked towards Kasai who was watching them. "Aren't you going to join us?" Kasai shook his head.

"I'll keep watch." Kasai stated. Link and Makar nodded.

Medli and Zelda sighed in content as they sunk into the water.

"I'm glad to finally get a bath." Zelda sighed. Medli nodded.

"Yeah, it feels like forever since I had a bath." Medli claimed. Zelda giggled.

"Well, you basically haven't had a bath in the past 20 years." Zelda stated. Medli sweat dropped. She then looked up, and saw that the stars had come out.

"My, I hadn't realised how late it had gotten." Medli claimed. Zelda looked up, and nodded.

"It looks like we're staying for the night." Zelda stated. Medli nodded.

The next morning, Link, Zelda, Medli and Makar stood at the front door, facing Kasai.

"Well, we're off!" Zelda exclaimed. Link nodded. Kasai sighed.

"Stay safe out there, you don't know what will happen. You should make your way towards the valley of seers, and take it from there. Shyota and I won't be able to help you out." Kasai stated. Link nodded. Everyone then made their way towards the spirit train. Kasai watched them as they walked off. "Good luck. Finding the sage of time won't be as easy as you think." Link jumped into the train conductor's booth while everyone else walked into the passenger carriage. Link then started up the train, and drove off back to the valley of seers.

When they arrived at Shyota's little cottage, they saw him talking with a man who had long pale purple hair, pale skin, and red eyes with black markings under them. He wore a violet tunic with a violet cape, red sandals, and a floppy violet cap with a golden brim and a red gem situated in the middle. Shyota and the odd looking man both turned towards them as Link stopped the train, and hopped off. The others walked out of the passenger cart, and looked at the odd man in surprise. Medli and Makar looked at the man with wide eyes.

"Vaati? What are you doing here!?" Medli questioned. Vaati's eyes widened.

"Medli? Makar? I see that you both are doing well." Vaati stated in a cool voice. Medli and Makar nodded. Shyota then walked up to them.

"I was just explaining to him where you guys were." Shyota stated. Vaati nodded. He then turned towards Link and Zelda.

"So, these two are the current reincarnations of the hero and the princess, yes?" Vaati questioned. Shyota nodded. Link and Zelda gave Vaati a confused look.

"Um, who is this guy?" Zelda questioned as she pointed to Vaati. Medli smiled.

"This man here is Vaati. He's a mage." Medli introduced. Vaati nodded to them. Shyota then pushed Vaati out of the way.

"And I'm Shyota! This guy was my teacher when it came to magic." Shyota introduced. Vaati growled at the young Kitsune, and hit him on the head.

"You, stupid fox! Don't interrupt people when they are introducing themselves! I thought I taught you better!" Vaati shouted. Shyota groaned in pain as he rubbed his head.

"Stupid old man." Shyota muttered. He then paled when he saw the death glare that Vaati gave him.

"Did you say something?" Vaati glowered out. Shyota quickly shook his head. Vaati nodded. "Good." He then turned towards Link and Zelda. "I heard from Niko that you two defeated Malladus and discovered this place. Am I correct?" Link and Zelda nodded. "Well, I'm here to study this place, but I would also like to ask you both a few questions, as well as you two." Vaati explained as he turned to the two sages. Link, Zelda, Medli and Makar nodded. Vaati then faced the house. "Come, we'll chat inside." Vaati stated as he walked in. The others nodded, and followed the short-tempered mage inside. Inside the little cottage, there were papers scattered here and there on the floors. The cottage had three rooms. A bedroom, living room/ kitchen, and a bathroom. In the living room, there was a small worn couch, and a small dining table that could only fit four people. Everyone sweat dropped at the state the room was in. Vaati looked around in disgust. "This place is filthy! This is unhygienic! You should seriously clean up more often." Vaati scolded. Shyota looked down in shame. Everyone then sat down at the table. Makar stood on top of the table and Shyota sat on the couch. Vaati then looked at Medli and Makar. "Okay, let's start with you two." Medli nodded.

"Ask away." Medli told. Vaati nodded.

"Firstly, exactly what happened 20 years ago?" Vaati questioned.

"Makar and I were doing our normal duties when a bright light surrounded us. The light was unusually painful, and we ended up sleeping here for 20 years." Medli explained. Makar raised his little arm.

"We're not quite sure about Kai's case though." Makar stated. Vaati nodded, and looked towards Shyota.

"Are you writing this down?" Vaati questioned. Shyota nodded. Vaati then looked towards Link and Zelda. "Okay, so tell me everything that has happened from the moment Malladus first appeared." Link and Zelda nodded.

"Link and I first met at his train engineers certificate ceremony, and I handed him a letter to meet me in my office." Zelda explained. Vaati nodded.

"Yes, and what was the reason for this?" Zelda frowned.

"I had sensed that something was up at the tower of spirits, and I wanted to go and check it out for myself. So, Link helped me sneak out of the castle. We then met up with Alfonzo at the train station, and Link took Alfonzo and I to the tower of spirits. But on the way, the tower of spirits suddenly split into five pieces, and the train tracks disappeared. Chancellor Cole, and a man named Byrne appeared, and together they stole my body. My soul was the only thing remaining. We then travelled to the tower of spirits through a tunnel, and met a woman named Anjean." Vaati nodded.

"Anjean. Yes, I know of her. We met her when we first came to this land." Vaati stated. Zelda's eyes widened.

"Um, how old are you?" Zelda questioned. Vaati frowned.

"I'm the one asking the questions." Vaati stated. Zelda pouted. _'Stingy.'_ Zelda thought.

"Anyway, Anjean told us to travel to each room in the tower of spirits to restore the spirit tracks. We had to travel to each of the temples in each of the realms to restore the tower of spirits. We then faced off with Malladus and Cole after we chased after the demon train. I eventually got my body back, but Malladus and Cole had merged together. It was then that they both became unstable. Link and I beat Malladus, and the Lokomo people disappeared." Zelda explained. Vaati hummed in thought.

"I see. So, where did this Cole person appear from?" Vaati questioned. Zelda shrugged.

"He just appeared one day, and my grandmother appointed him Chancellor." Zelda stated. Vaati smacked his forehead.

"Of course. The Hylian royal family can be so stupid sometimes." Vaati muttered. Zelda frowned at him.

"Hey!" Zelda yelled, but Vaati waved her off.

"So, how did you end up finding this place?" Vaati questioned.

"Link and I were on our way to Outset village when we noticed the spirit tracks leading to the portal were still present. We decided to check it out, but we then had trouble breathing. The air ended up being poisonous. We drove back, and this earth quake suddenly appeared. The ground broke open, and we fell into this place." Zelda explained. Vaati nodded.

"I see." Vaati then turned to Link. "Why haven't you been talking?" Link jumped, and started to sweat.

"Link doesn't talk much. He can be really shy." Zelda stated. Vaati frowned.

"I've got a question for you. What state did you find Medli and Makar in?" Zelda was about to answer, but Vaati held up his hand. "I want him to answer." Link gulped.

"W-well…they were inside a large crystal…We had to use the arrows of light to free them…" Link told. Vaati nodded.

"Anything else?" Link nodded.

"There were also these strange monsters… One monster had impenetrable skin, and there were these bokoblins that wouldn't die… They would disappear in a black smoke when arrows of light would hit them." Link explained. Vaati frowned.

"Phantoms." Vaati then closed his eyes. "From what you've told me, someone, or something, is behind all this." Vaati then sighed. "If we want to find out what has been happening, then we'll need to find Kai. He'll know what is going on." Vaati then stood up. "I shall join you all on your journey." Medli and Makar smiled.

"We could really use the help." Medli claimed. Vaati nodded, then walked towards the front door.

"Come! We don't have any time to waste!" Vaati exclaimed. Everyone else nodded. Vaati turned towards Shyota. "I want you to keep on researching. Here, use this." Vaati tossed Shyota his notebook. Shyota clumsily caught the book, and saluted to Vaati.

"Aye, sir!" Shyota shouted. Vaati deadpanned at him. _'Oh god. He even copied that stupid fox's catchphrase.'_ Vaati then walked out the door with the other's following behind him. Vaati looked towards the fog.

"Let's clear this annoyance." Vaati stated. He then waved his arms around. A big gust of wind came, blowing away the fog. Everyone looked at the forest, and realised that it was just a bunch of dead trees. Vaati then turned towards the train. "Let's get going already!" Everyone nodded, and boarded the train. Link was about to start up the train, but Vaati poked his head out. "Don't you dare yell out all aboard." Vaati threatened, and put his head back in. Link gave him a confused look, then shrugged, and started the train.

 **AN: Hello dear readers! In case you are getting confused, I wrote previous fanfics about how wind waker Link goes to the past and meets the sage of time, and how the wind waker crew discover New Hyrule. This fanfic is pretty much a continuation on that, but you don't have to read the first two fanfic if you don't want to. But it'll make a little more sense into how these characters are related to the past. The first one I wrote is called 'the legend of Zelda: the sage of time' The one after that is called 'The legend of Zelda: Timeline Chronicles.' When Vaati says 'Oh god. He even copied that stupid fox's catchphrase', he was referring to Kai, the sage of time. Stay tuned, see ya!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: The stone giant.

Link drove past the foggy woods, and into an area with a big field that had thousands of flowers blooming there. Zelda looked at the flowers in awe. She then poked her head out the window.

"Link, stop the train!" Zelda yelled. Link looked back at her with a confused look, and nodded. He then stopped the train, and saw Zelda run out. He too got off the train as well as the others. Vaati growled.

"Why did we stop!? We need to hurry and find that stupid fox!" Vaati shouted. Zelda ignored the angry mage, and smelt the flowers.

"Aren't these flowers just beautiful?" Zelda questioned. Medli and Makar nodded. Link bent down, and smelt the flowers. He then nodded.

"They are beautiful, but we must move on. We need to find Kai at all costs." Medli stated. Zelda pouted, then nodded. Everyone stood up, and made their way back towards the train. They then moved on. They drove for about twenty more minutes until they saw something in the distance. Their eyes widened. In the distance, they saw a giant colossus. Zelda poked her head out the window.

"Link, stop the train, STOP THE TRAIN!" Zelda shouted. Link slammed the breaks on, causing the train to skid to a stop. Link lost his balance, and fell out of the train. He then groaned. _'Ugh, this brings back memories.'_ Link thought to the time when the spirit tracks disappeared. Zelda jumped out of the train, and ran over to Link. "Link! Are you okay?" Link nodded, and sat up. The stone colossus turned towards them, and its eyes widened. It then made its way towards the group. Everyone got into a battle stance when the colossus approached them. The colossus noticed their hostile attitudes, and slowly backed away. Everyone gave the stone colossus a confused look.

"Why is the colossus…backing away?" Zelda questioned. Vaati shrugged.

"Who knows, let's kill it already." Vaati stated as he summoned some fire into his palms. Medli smacked Vaati on the head.

"You, stupid mage! It's obviously friendly!" Medli shouted. She then smiled gently at the colossus. "There's no need to be afraid, we won't harm you." Medli assured. The stone colossus gave Medli an unsure look. It then slowly made its way towards the group after they lowered their weapons.

"You…not hurt me?" The stone colossus questioned. Medli nodded. The stone colossus smiled. It then bent down to get a closer look at the group. "Why small people here?"

"We're looking for the sage of time. Have you seen some type of crystal perhaps?" Medli questioned. The stone colossus hummed in thought.

"No, me no see crystal. But me did see big light appear long ago." The stone colossus stated. Everyone gave the stone giant a confused look. Vaati then walked up to the giant.

"And you didn't bother to check what it was?" Vaati questioned. The stone colossus looked at Vaati.

"I saw shadow covered man. Then disappeared." The stone giant told. Vaati started to get irritated.

"Do you speak Hylian, or are you just that stupid!?" Vaati shouted. Medli smacked him upside the head as the stone giant started to cry.

"Don't be so rude!" Medli scolded. She then looked up at the giant. "Please ignore him, he didn't mean it!" The stone giant sniffled, and nodded. "So, you saw a big light, and a man covered in Shadow?" The stone giant nodded. "Could you take us to the spot where you saw the light appear?" The stone colossus frowned, and rubbed his head in confusion.

"Me…no remember where me saw light. Was…long time ago." The stone giant claimed. Vaati growled, but a look from Medli shut him right up. Zelda then walked over to him.

"Um, are you sure that you can't remember anything?" Zelda questioned. The stone colossus hummed in thought, then its face lit up. It then turned to Zelda.

"Me remember being in pretty field when it happen. It come from dark forest." The stone giant claimed. Zelda smiled.

"Thank you!" Zelda then turned towards the others. "He must be talking about the field of flowers we saw as we came by here!" Zelda exclaimed. Vaati sighed.

"Yeah, but I didn't see any dark forest there." Vaati claimed. He then turned to Link. "What about you kid? Did you see anything?" Link shook his head. Vaati tsked, and tapped his foot. "This better be a lead to finding that stupid fox." Vaati grumbled. Everyone sweat dropped at him. They then looked towards the giant, and thanked him. The stone giant smiled.

"You welcome." The stone giant waved them off as they boarded the train, and made their way back towards the field of white flowers. Link stopped the train, and they all got out. They looked around, but couldn't find any forests.

"Maybe we should look further in the field?" Makar suggested. Vaati sighed.

"Well, we have no choice. On foot it is." Vaati stated as he walked further into the field. The other's followed behind him. They walked through the field of flowers for half an hour, but still couldn't find the forest the stone giant spoke of. Vaati was starting to get irritated. He then fisted Link's tunic, and started shaking him. "Why can't we find that stupid forest!?" Vaati shouted. Link started to get dizzy.

"P-please put me down!" Link yelped as Vaati dropped him. He then sat down in frustration. Makar waddled over to him.

"Chill out. We'll find that forest." Makar assured. Vaati glared at Makar. Makar yelped, and ran behind Medli's legs. Zelda sighed, and helped Link up. She then looked towards Makar.

"Makar, as the sage of wind, wouldn't you be able to sense if a forest is nearby?" Zelda questioned. Makar nodded.

"Yeah, but I haven't been able to smell any forests." Makar claimed. Medli hummed in thought.

"I could try to sense if a forest is nearby by feeling the earth." Medli stated. Everyone looked at her with wide eyes. Vaati then stood up.

"I didn't know that you could do that." Vaati stated. Medli smiled smugly.

"I have my secrets too, you know." Medli then crouched down to the ground, and closed her eyes as she felt the earth. After a few moments, her eyes snapped open. Everyone looked at her with anticipation.

"Well?" Zelda questioned. Medli frowned, and stood up.

"I sense a forest in that direction, but its got a foul aura. We'll need some type of light to get rid of the darkness." Medli stated. Everyone hummed in thought, then looked at Zelda. Zelda looked at everyone with a confused look on her face.

"Eh? What?" Zelda questioned.

Zelda stood at the foot of a forest covered in dark shadow. She covered her mouth with her hand as she started feeling nauseas.

"Why do I have to do this? And why do I feel so sick?" Zelda questioned.

"It's just the darkness! Once you get rid of it, you'll feel fine!" Medli shouted from behind a bush. The others nodded in agreement. Zelda frowned at the four.

"Says you! You're a safe distance away from the darkness!" Zelda shouted.

"You're called the princess of light for a reason." Vaati stated. Zelda poked her tongue out at him. She then turned towards the darkness with an arrow of light.

"Okay, you can do this." Zelda spoke to herself. Link watched Zelda with a worried look in his eyes.

"A-are you sure that she's going to be okay?" Link questioned. Medli waved him off.

"She'll be fine! Well, at least I hope." Medli muttered the last part. Link looked at Medli with wide eyes. He was about to run over to Zelda, but Vaati grabbed him by the collar of his tunic.

"Don't, she needs to concentrate." Vaati told. Link frowned at Vaati, then looked at Zelda with a worried look. Zelda breathed in, and out. She then drew an arrow, and waited for the light to build up in the arrow. Once the arrow was filled with light, she fired the arrow. The arrow shone through the forest, lighting up parts of it. Zelda cheered as the forest lit up. Everyone got out of their hiding spot, and walked towards Zelda. Link then put his hand on her shoulder.

"Are you okay?" Link questioned. Zelda smiled, and nodded. Link sighed in relief, and smiled.

"Come on, we need to move forward." Vaati told as he walked passed them. Link and Zelda nodded, and followed Vaati. As they walked through the forest, they saw more darkness. Zelda drew her bow, and fired an arrow of light into the forest, lighting up their pathway. The group then continued their journey through the dark forest. A snore was then heard. Everyone stopped in their tracks. The snore then got louder, and Link pushed Zelda behind him, and drew his sword. Vaati frowned.

"There's something here." Makar whispered. Vaati smacked his forehead.

"Yeah, no sh*t!" Vaati whisper shouted. He then narrowed his eyes as he tried to look into the darkness. His eyes then glowed red, and he looked towards the others. "I can see into this darkness, and there's a giant beast over there. We don't want to wake it. So, you'll all have to hold on to me as I guide you guys through the forest." Vaati explained. Everyone nodded, and held hands. Medli held onto Vaati's cape, Zelda held Medli's hand, Link held Zelda's hand, and Vaati held Makar in his arms. "Move very quietly. It'll be a hassle defeating that thing." Vaati whispered. Everyone sweat dropped at him. They then continued through the forest quietly until they were a safe distance away from the beast. "Okay, you should be good to go with that arrow of light." Vaati told as he dropped Makar. Makar cried out as he was dropped, and glared at Vaati. Zelda nodded, and aimed the arrow of light. She then fired. The arrow of light shone through the forest, lighting it up. Zelda then sighed in relief when the darkness disappeared.

"Thank Farore that the darkness is gone." Zelda breathed out. Link nodded. Makar smelt the air.

"I smell a clearing in the forest." Makar stated. Everyone looked at him.

"We should check it out then." Vaati stated. Makar nodded, and waddled in the direction of the clearing. As they walked, Zelda leaned towards Link.

"This is getting kind of exciting, don't you think?" Zelda whispered. Link grinned, and nodded.

"If you exclude the possible destruction of New Hyrule, then yeah." Link whispered. Zelda giggled. Vaati turned towards them with a raised eyebrow. Makar then jumped.

"We're here!" Makar exclaimed as he ran into the clearing. Everyone followed after him, and gasped at the sight. Everyone stared wide eyed at the sight before them. Zelda shakily pointed towards the middle of the clearing.

"G-guys…is…that what I think it is?" Zelda questioned. Everyone slowly nodded. In the middle of the field filled with white flowers…was a giant crystal the size of a three-story building.

 **AN: And here we have it! The eighth chapter! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter so far, I'll have the next one up soon. Stay tuned, see ya!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Kai, the sage of time.

Everyone stared at the giant crystal in shock.

"Why is it so big!?" Zelda questioned. Medli walked closer to the giant crystal, and looked at it closely. She then gasped, and stood back in shock.

"This is…the banquet hall!" Medli exclaimed. Everyone looked at Medli in shock.

"The banquet hall? So, it disappeared here?" Vaati questioned. Medli hummed in thought.

"But why would the banquet hall be here?" Medli muttered.

"Maybe Kai is inside that thing." Makar presumed. Vaati shrugged.

"I wouldn't be too surprised. Whoever put this here must have gone through a lot of struggle." Vaati stated. Zelda drew an arrow of light.

"Leave this to me!" Zelda exclaimed. She then fired the arrow of light at the crystal, but nothing happened. Zelda looked at the crystal in shock. "What!? Why didn't that work!?" Vaati shook his head.

"This crystal was obviously made to prevent Kai from escaping. If it was like the other crystals, then he would have gotten out long ago. We need more light power than your bow of light." Vaati explained. Zelda groaned.

"Then what do we do?" Zelda questioned. Medli smiled.

"You are a princess with divine blood in you. You already possess powers of light." Medli stated. Zelda looked at her hands, and her eyes widened.

"I do?" Medli nodded.

"Of course you do! You should hand the bow of light to Link, and try using your powers together on that giant crystal." Medli suggested. Zelda nodded,

"Okay, but how do I summon my powers of light?" Zelda questioned.

"Try thinking back to that time when we fought Malladus." Link suggested. Zelda turned to him, and nodded. She then handed him the bow of light, and faced the giant crystal. Link aimed the bow of light towards the giant crystal as Zelda put her hands out in front of her. A golden light then surrounded her, and an orb of light appeared in front of her. They then shot the arrow and orb of light at the crystal. The arrow and the orb hit the crystal. The crystal glowed a golden yellow, and shattered. Everyone covered their heads as shards of the crystal rained down on them. Once the shower of crystals ended, they looked up at the banquet hall. The banquet hall looked damaged with all the windows broken, holes in the roof with vines growing on the walls. The front door was barely standing. Vaati whistled at the state the building was in.

"This place has definitely seen better days." Vaati stated. Zelda walked towards the entrance.

"We should head inside." Zelda stated. Everyone nodded, and followed Zelda into the damaged building. The inside of the hall was even worse than the outside. There were smashed tables, the walls were dented, and some of the beams had been broken. A broken statue could be seen at the end of the hall. A blue crystal could be seen in front of the statue. Link aimed the bow of light at the crystal, and fired. The arrow hit the crystal, causing it to shatter. The figure inside the crystal fell forwards, and landed face first onto the floor. Medli and Makar rushed over to the fallen figure, and crouched down beside him. The figure had long midnight blue hair that reached to his hips, and wore long white robes. His most noticeable feature was the pair of fox ears that adorned his head, and his tail. Medli started to shake the young man.

"Kai, KAI! Wake up!" Medli cried. Makar sniffled. He then gasped.

"Medli, look! He's injured!" Makar stated as he pointed towards Kai's chest. Medli gasped at the sight. Kai's chest looked bloody, and looked as if a sword went through it. Makar then held his hands out in front of him, and started to tend to Kai's wounds. Link and Zelda watched from afar.

"He's the sage of time?" Zelda questioned. Vaati nodded.

"Yeah, it looks like he went through a lot struggle here." Vaati told as he looked at the state of the building. He then looked back at Kai. Kai coughed, and slowly opened his ruby red eyes. Medli and Makar smiled as Kai looked up at them.

"…Medli…? Makar…? What…are you doing here…?" Kai breathed out. Medli hugged Kai as tears poured out of her eyes.

"We woke up here! We don't know how we got here, but we just are!" Medli cried out. Makar nodded. Kai looked at them with wide eyes. He then slowly got up, and groaned in pain as he did. Medli helped him sit up.

"Don't tell me…that you both were victims too." Medli and Makar nodded. Vaati walked over to the three sages.

"It's about time we found you. Exactly what happened 20 years ago?" Vaati questioned. Kai looked over at him. His eyes then widened, and he gripped his head. He then started to shake. Medli and Makar gave Kai sad looks.

"Maybe he should rest first before telling us anything. He's probably seen the worst of it." Medli stated. Vaati sighed, and nodded.

"Fine, but he will tell us everything once he's had some food, drink, and a bath." Vaati stated. Medli nodded, and was about to help Kai up, but he refused.

"I should be good." Kai stated. He then stood up, but fell over. Vaati caught him, and rolled his eyes.

"You are obviously not 'good'. We're taking you back to the train." Vaati told. Kai slowly nodded, then passed out. Vaati groaned, and picked him up. "At least use a smaller form if you're going to pass out!" Vaati shouted. He then sighed. "Looks like we're going to have to walk through that forest again." Everyone nodded. They then left the demolished building, and entered the forest. Zelda frowned at the darkness, and fired an arrow of light. Link looked at her in alarm.

"Um, Zelda? Didn't we leave a part of the forest covered in darkness to prevent that beast from awakening?" Link questioned. Zelda gave him a confused look. She then a look of realisation crossed her face.

"Oh! Um, heh heh, my bad." Zelda laughed nervously. A tic mark appeared on Vaati's head, and he scowled at her. Everyone then heard a raw, and saw that the beast had woken up. Everyone paled as the beast turned towards them. Link drew his sword, and looked up at the beast.

"Crap. Now we have to beat that thing. I can't exactly fight while carrying an unconscious person!" Vaati shouted.

"Then we'll have to run!" Medli shouted. Everyone nodded in agreement, and ran away from the raging beast. Zelda fired an arrow of light at it to slow it down. The beast cried out in pain, and swatted at Zelda. Zelda dodged the blow, and felt Link pull on her hand as they ran. The beast roared, and chased after the retreating group. Medli and Makar stopped, and turned around. Link looked at them in shock.

"What are you doing!?" Link questioned. Medli and Makar grinned.

"Doing our jobs!" Medli and Makar both replied. Vaati looked back at Link.

"Don't worry! They'll be fine. They were trained by Kai after all." Vaati stated. Link looked at him, and nodded. He, Zelda and Vaati then continued to run. Medli and Makar used their powers to stop the beast in its tracks. Medli split open the earth, causing the beast to fall in. Makar then summoned vines, and wrapped it around the beast to prevent it from climbing back up. Medli then picked up Makar, and chased after the others by flying. Link sighed in relief when he saw them.

"We've managed to keep that thing at bay for now, but we don't know how long our prison will last." Medli stated. Link nodded, and continued to run.

Meanwhile, the beast was chewing at the vines wrapped around it. The beast then managed to rip through a vine, causing the rest of the vines to go loose. The beast then climbed out of the pit it was in, and roared. Everyone groaned when they heard the beast's roar. They then smiled when they saw the train. Vaati slammed the door open, and rushed in along with everyone else. Link jumped into the conductor's booth, and started the train up. He looked towards the forest, and paled when he saw the beast leave the forest. The other's saw the beast, and paled. Vaati then poked his head out the window.

"Hurry up and start this F***ING TRAIN!" Vaati shouted. Link frowned.

"I'm trying!" Link shouted. Once the train was powered up, he slammed the gears into full movement, and the train drove off. The train got faster and faster as the beast chased after the train. Link frowned, and activated the canon on the train. Link aimed the canon at the beast, and shot it at it. The beast whimpered, and ran back into the forest. Link, and everyone else, sighed in relief at the beast's disappearance. Link drove the train back towards the giant they had met earlier. He then stopped the train when he saw the giant laughing while playing with some animals. The giant saw them, and smiled. The giant then waved at them. Link smiled, and hopped off the train. He then joined everyone else inside the train. "Is everyone okay?" Link questioned. Everyone looked at him, and nodded. Link smiled, then looked over at an unconscious Kai.

"Don't worry, he'll be fine. He just passed out." Medli reassured. Link nodded. Zelda sighed.

"I'm glad that we're finally away from that thing." Zelda admitted. Vaati growled at her.

"You're the idiot who woke that thing up!" Vaati yelled. Zelda frowned at him.

"You don't need to be so rude!" Zelda shouted. She and Vaati then glared at each other. Link sweat dropped at them. Kai groaned, and slowly opened his eyes. Everyone looked at him as he sat up. Kai looked around, and covered his mouth.

"Oh god. Where am I?" Kai questioned. He then hurried outside. Link and Zelda looked at him in confusion while Medli, Makar and Vaati sighed.

"He has motion sickness, so he can't handle transportation all that well." Medli stated as she chuckled. Vaati nodded.

"Yeah, just being on a train causes him to get nauseous." Vaati stated. Link and Zelda sweat dropped. Everyone then walked outside, and saw Kai sitting down on the grass. Kai saw everyone looking at him, and smiled. He then waved.

"Hey." Kai greeted. Everyone smiled at him. They then walked towards him, and sat down.

"How are you feeling?" Medli questioned. Kai looked at her.

"I'm feeling fine. It's thanks to Makar that I feel better. But I could use a bath." Kai admitted. Medli laughed. Kai then looked at Link and Zelda, and smiled a sad smile. "So, you both are the new princess and hero?" Link and Zelda nodded. Kai looked down. He then sighed, and stood up. "I'm going to go wash off." Makar stood up.

"I'll go with you!" Makar offered, but Kai shook his head.

"Thanks for the offer, but I need to be alone for a while." Kai then walked off. Makar sighed, and sat down. Vaati sighed.

"Geez, that idiot can really be a party pooper sometimes." Vaati told. He then stood up. "I'm hungry. We need to get started on dinner." Everyone nodded. Link stood up, and went off to go grab some fire wood while Zelda went inside the train to grab some food to cook with. As Link was collecting the firewood, he started to wonder. _'We've finally gathered the three sages. Now what? Do we go and find somebody else? Do we have to fight somebody? Sigh, this is getting complicated. Just when I thought that all the fighting was over too.'_ Link sighed. He then noticed a lake, and walked over to it. He then saw Kai bathing in the lake. Kai sighed.

"You really do look like him, you know?" Kai stated. Link jumped. He then looked down. "Even though you look like him, you're both nothing alike. He was so loud, and confident. You, you're shy, and quiet." Kai then turned towards Link. "Tell me, how is everyone back on the surface?" Link darted his eyes from Kai to the ground. Kai smiled. "You don't have to force yourself. I was just wondering." Kai then got out of the water, and grabbed used his magic to create a white tunic. He then dried himself, and wore the tunic. "We should get back to the others. I'm sure that they are waiting for that fire wood." Kai stated as he pointed to the wood in Link's arms. Link looked down at the wood, and nodded. Kai smiled, and ruffled his hair. Link's eyes widened at Kai's gesture, and he watched as Kai walked back towards the others. Link then followed behind.

Zelda looked up, and smiled when she saw Link and Kai. She stood up, and waved.

"Hey!" Zelda called out. Link smiled, and ran over to her. Link then crouched down, and put the fire wood down. "About time, what took you so long?" Link looked at her.

"I was listening to Kai." Link muttered. Zelda looked at him, then giggled.

"You're so shy!" Zelda stated as she prodded Link's cheek. Link blushed in embarrassment, and frowned. He then grinned at Zelda. Kai watched them with interest.

"They're pretty close, aren't they?" Kai questioned. Medli walked over to him, and nodded. She then looked over at Kai.

"Are you sure you're doing okay?" Medli questioned. Kai sighed, and looked down.

"Losing those close to you can hurt a lot. But losing them twice, is something that you can never get over." Kai stated. Medli frowned. She then smiled.

"If it makes you feel any better, Niko is still alive." Kai looked at Medli in shock.

"No way, really!?" Medli smiled, and nodded. She then grabbed his hand, and walked over to the fire where Zelda was cooking some fish and some carrots, and mushrooms.

"You can tell us what happened 20 years ago when you're ready." Medli told. Kai looked away, and nodded.

"I'll tell you after dinner." Kai and Medli then sat down with the others. Kai looked at Vaati, and frowned. "Where's Shadow?" Vaati looked over at him.

"He's still up on the surface. He was helping me on my research on finding you guys." Vaati told. Kai nodded. Zelda flipped over the fish, and stirred the carrots and mushrooms. She then nodded in satisfaction, and plated the food. She then handed everyone a plate each of food. She then held a plate out for Kai. Kai looked down at the plate.

"You must be hungry, right?" Zelda questioned. Kai looked at the plate, and grabbed it. "You've been asleep for twenty years, so you must be hungry." Kai nodded, and started to eat the food on his plate. Zelda sighed, and started to eat her own food. Link rested his hand on her shoulder, and smiled. Zelda smiled back. Once everyone was finished, Zelda gathered the plates, and put them to the side. Everyone then looked at Kai expectantly. Kai sighed, and clenched his hands together.

"Well? You going to tell us what happened 20 years ago?" Vaati questioned. Medli hit him.

"Don't rush him! I'm pretty sure he's had the worst of it." Medli scolded. She then looked towards Kai. "You don't need to rush. Take your time." Kai nodded. He then sighed.

"It all started with a feeling…"

 **AN: Cliff hanger! Ha ha ha! I know that was mean of me, but the truth about 20 years ago is about to be revealed! I can't just throw it out there! You'll have to wait for the next chapter (Which won't be that long) Anyway, stay tuned! See ya!**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: The dark truth.

 _Kai and the King of Hyrule walked side by side along the hallways. Link sighed, and gripped his cane as they walked. Kai looked towards him._

" _Are you sure that you don't need to take a break?" Kai questioned. Link shook his head._

" _I may be in my 90's, but that doesn't mean that I'm helpless!" Link stated. "I'm just bored is all." Kai rolled his eyes at him._

" _Don't go hoping for any adventures. You're too old to do anything." Kai stated. Link scoffed._

" _Me? Too old? Oh please, you're way older than I am. You're almost over 500 years old!" Link exclaimed. Kai frowned at him._

" _Hey, that's pretty young for a Kitsune." Kai told. Link rolled his eyes. He and Kai then walked into the courtyard, and Link sat down on one of the benches. Kai stayed standing beside him. "We're holding a banquet next week, right?" Kai questioned. Link nodded._

" _Yes, there will be a lot of nobles there, including Komali." Link told. Kai nodded. Kai then looked up at the sky. A pain then went through his chest. Kai's eyes widened. Link looked up at Kai with a raised eyebrow. "Something the matter?" Kai looked Back at Link, and shook his head._

" _No, it's nothing." Kai then looked back up at the sky. 'What was that about? Is there a disturbance in the space and time continuum?' Kai then shook his head. 'No, can't be.' Link gave him a confused look._

"I didn't think anything of it at the time, but I was a fool. I should have never put it off." Kai stated. "I realised that at the Banquet."

 _Kai slammed his fists down on his desk._

" _That stupid Kid! Why does he have to make things so difficult sometimes!?" Kai shouted. Shyota stood at the door with a worried look._

" _Um, dad?" Shyota questioned. Kai looked at him, and smiled._

" _Ah, sorry. I didn't mean to worry you." Kai apologized. He then sighed. "Ever since your mother left us, Kasai hasn't been the same. He now thinks that he can do everything by himself, and that he's above the law. But he's not." Kai ranted. Shyota frowned._

" _Why can't Kasai come to the banquet?" Shyota questioned. Kai sighed again._

" _Because he doesn't need to be there. This isn't some party. It's a political gathering, and Riku is required to be there as this country's prince. Kasai only wants to tag along because Riku is going." Kai told. Shyota walked up to his father as Kai wrote something down in his book. Shyota then looked at his timepiece._

" _Um, dad? You're going to be late for the banquet." Shyota told. Kai gasped, and looked at his timepiece._

" _Crap, I'm going to be late!" Kai then quickly finished writing down in his book, and threw the book to Shyota. "Put this away for me, would ya?" Shyota nodded, and watched as Kai ran off, and teleported. Shyota sighed, and put the book away._

 _Kai appeared at the entrance of the banquet hall, and straightened his robes. He then walked inside. Link and Tetra turned towards him. Tetra frowned._

" _About time you made it here, what took you so long!?" Tetra questioned. Kai sweat dropped._

" _Sorry, me and Kasai had a fight. So, this and that happened." Kai told. Link frowned at Kai._

" _I hope it's nothing serious." Link admitted. Kai waved him off._

" _Nah, it's nothing serious. We just fought about him wanting to come to the banquet. Of course, I refused." Kai stated. A man that looked to be in his forties, walked towards them._

" _Hey mum, dad. What's going on?" The prince of Hyrule questioned. Link and Tetra turned towards him._

" _Oh, it's nothing, Riku. Kai was just complaining how Kasai wanted to come to the banquet." Tetra stated. Riku frowned._

" _What? But why couldn't he? He is my personal servant after all. Why couldn't he come?" Riku questioned. Kai sighed._

" _Because he isn't needed here." Kai told._

" _That isn't really a good reason, Kai." Riku told. Kai frowned._

" _Hey, as advisor, and father, I don't have to take his sass." Kai told. Riku rolled his eyes, and walked off. Kai shook his fist at him. "That kid, you've gotta do something about him!" Link chuckled. He then saw people start to enter the building._

" _Well, I better greet our guests!" Link then walked off to greet them._

"Wait, you were advisor to the King!? Why did you leave?" Zelda questioned. Everyone deadpanned at her. Link then leaned in closer to her.

"He was forced here, remember?" Link questioned. A look of realisation crossed Zelda's face.

"Oh! My bad, continue." Zelda told. Kai chuckled, and nodded.

 _Everyone was getting along well with each other. Kai smiled. A bright light suddenly appeared around Kai. Everyone looked towards Kai in alarm. Kai looked at himself in confusion, then screamed in pain as the light intensified. Link looked at Kai in alarm._

" _KAI!" Link shouted. He then ran over to Kai as fast as he could. Kai struggled, but finally managed to get rid of the light. He then collapsed onto his knees, and panted. Link crouched down beside him. A laugh echoed around the room._

" _Ha ha ha ha! Of course you'd be resistant to it, Kai, the sage of time." The voice told. Link and Kai frowned._

" _Who are you!?" Link questioned. A black wind appeared, and a cloaked figure appeared. Kai frowned at him. The figure smirked, and released a dark wind. Link and Kai's eyes widened as they were thrown against the wall. Tetra gasped._

" _LINK! KAI!" Tetra cried out. Riku ran towards the cloaked figure with his sword drawn. Link's eyes widened._

" _NO! RIKU, DON'T!" Link screamed. Riku continued to run towards the cloaked figure. The figure smirked, and a black tentacle appeared. It then pierced Riku in the chest. Riku coughed up blood as the tentacle was ripped out of Riku's body. Link and Tetra stared at Riku's bloody body in horror._

" _RIKU!" Link and Tetra cried out. They then ran over to Riku. Link picked up Riku, and held him close to him._

" _Riku, you're going to be fine! We just have to heal your wounds!" Link then looked up at a shocked Kai. "KAI! Get over here and heal Riku's wounds!" Link ordered. Kai nodded, and ran over to him, but the cloaked figure grabbed Kai by the neck, and threw him against the wall. Kai cried out in pain as he got winded, and started coughing. "KAI!" Link shouted. He then glared at the cloaked figure. "Who are you!?" The cloak figure grinned. Riku continued to cough up blood, bringing Link's attention back to him._

"… _d…dad…?" Riku wheezed out. He then coughed up more blood. "…m…mom…?" Link and Tetra gripped Riku's hands._

" _We're here! We're here. Just try to hold on! You'll be okay!" Tetra cried. Link nodded. Riku smiled._

" … _I…I'm…sorry…I know…that you…told…me to…have c-children…before I…died…but…I don't…think that…I'll be able to…keep…that…promise…" Riku started to breath heavily. Tears ran down Link and Tetra's faces._

" _No, don't you go saying that. YOU'LL BE OKAY!" Link shouted. Riku smiled, and closed his eyes. Link and Tetra gasped. Link then put his ear to Riku's chest. Tears then poured out of his eyes. Tetra looked at Link._

" _Please, don't tell me he's…" Tetra drifted off. Link nodded._

" _He's dead." Link muttered. Tetra started to cry. Kai's eyes widened. He then looked around, and gasped. Everyone that had attended the banquet was killed._

Everyone looked at Kai with a horrified look. Medli shakily took hold of Kai's trembling hand.

"W-what about Komali, is he alright?" Medli questioned. Kai gritted his teeth.

"He's dead. Everyone at that banquet hall was killed!" Kai shouted. Tears then poured out of Medli's eyes as she covered her mouth. She then ran away. Makar stood up.

"Medli!" Makar called out, but Vaati laid his hand on Makar's head.

"Leave her be. She needs time alone." Vaati told. He then looked at Kai. "Continue." Kai nodded.

 _Kai stared at the sight before him in horror. Link then slowly stood up. He turned towards Tetra._

" _Get out of here." Link told. Tetra looked up at him in shock._

" _What!? No, I'm staying!" Tetra told. Link gritted his teeth._

" _I SAID GET OUT OF HERE!" Link shouted. Tetra flinched. She then nodded, and made her way out of the banquet hall. The cloaked figure was about to go after her, but Kai used his magic on the cloaked figure. The cloaked figure glared at Kai. Link turned towards the cloaked figure with a scowl. "Kai. I order you to kick this guy's ass!" Kai nodded, and stood up. He then summoned a sword. Link drew his sword, and he and Kai slowly approached the cloaked figure. The cloaked figure smirked._

" _Two verse one? That seems a little unfair." The cloaked figure whined. Link and Kai glared at him._

" _You don't deserve fairness. You made a terrible mistake in challenging the kingdom of New Hyrule." Link growled out. Link and Kai then charged at the cloaked figure. The cloaked figure smirked, and summoned two swords. The cloak figure then blocked Link's attack with one sword, and slashed at Kai with the other. Kai blocked his sword, and used his other one to slash him across the chest. The cloaked man jumped back, unfazed by the attack. Link and Kai looked at him in shock. The cloaked man laughed._

" _What, did you think that I would go down THAT easily!?" The cloaked man laughed out. Pitch black tentacles then appeared around him. "I'm afraid that you'll have to try a little harder than THAT!" Link and Kai growled, and charged at him. Kai and Link threw blow after blow to the cloaked figure, but the figure blocked all of their attacks. Link and Kai jumped back. Link panted heavily. Kai glanced at him._

" _You're too old to fight! Go and get out of here. I'll handle this!" Kai told. Link shook his head._

" _No way. That bastard killed my son! I'm not going down without a fight!" Link shouted. He then ran towards the cloaked figure at full speed. The cloaked figure smirked, and one of his tentacles shot towards Link. Kai ran towards him, and cut down the oncoming tentacle. Link slashed at the cloaked figure again, but the cloaked figure dodged his attack. Link growled._

" _Wait, Link! Our attacks aren't working on him! We need to figure out a new strategy!" Kai told. Link nodded, and ran back to Kai._

" _So, what can we do?" Link questioned. Kai shrugged._

" _I don't know, but it seems that physical attacks don't work on him. We'll have to try something different." Kai then made the bow of light appear. "Here, try using this on him." Link nodded, and grabbed the bow of light from him. The cloaked figure looked at the bow of light with a confused expression. Link aimed the bow of light at the figure, and fired. The cloaked figure's eyes widened. He tried to swat the arrow away with his tentacles, but the arrow's light caused the tentacles to dissolve. The cloaked figure's eyes widened. He then screamed in pain as the arrow pierced him. Link and Kai cheered._

" _It worked! Now we know how to defeat him." Link told. Kai nodded. Light then surrounded his swords, and he charged at the cloaked figure. The cloaked figure growled._

" _That's enough, no more playing around!" The cloaked figure then raised his hand to the air. Kai stopped in his tracks, and stared at the dark ball of energy that was forming in the cloaked figure's hand with wide eyes. The cloaked figure then fired the ball of dark energy at Kai. Kai gasped, and was thrown against the wall. Kai groaned as he laid on the floor. Link looked at Kai in shock._

" _Kai!" Link was about to run towards him, but one of the cloaked figure's tentacles wrapped itself around Link. Link struggled to get out of the tentacle's grip. Kai looked up, and gasped._

" _Link!" Kai cried out. Kai then ran over to Link. He then tried to cut the tentacle, but the cloaked figure wrapped another tentacle around Kai. Kai struggled to break free. The cloaked figure then started to laugh._

" _Wow, you guys sure have gotten weak over the past 80 years! I almost feel sorry for you both!" The figure taunted. Link and Kai glared at the cloaked figure. The cloaked figure then hummed in thought. "I wonder what your expressions would be if one of you died. Ooh, I know! Let's test it out!" Link and Kai gasped. The tentacle holding Link captive released him, but before he hit the ground, the tentacle pierced Link through the chest. Kai gasped._

" _LIIIIIIIIIINK!" Kai cried out with tears in his eyes. Link coughed up blood, and was dropped to the ground. Kai ripped through the tentacle holding him captive, and ran over to Link. Link coughed out blood as a pool of blood surrounded him. Kai crouched down beside him, and picked him up. "Link, Link! Stay with me!" Link continued to cough up blood, and slowly looked at Kai._

"… _I…*cough* *cough*…I'm…sorry…*cough* *cough*…" Kai shook his head._

" _What the hell are you sorry about!? You did nothing wrong!" Kai shouted. Tears then poured down his face. "I-I'll heal you!" Kai then hovered his hands over Link's wounds, but nothing happened. Kai's hands started to shake. "W-what…? No, no, no, no! Not now! Please don't tell me that I'm already out of magical power!" Kai cried. Link shakily grabbed Kai's hand. Kai gasped, and looked at Link. "What, what is it?" Link smiled._

" _Sorry….for….leaving you…so early…in the…battle…" Link breathed out. Kai shook his head._

" _No, stop saying sorry! Link…what do I do?" Kai asked. Link glanced at the cloaked figure, who smiled at the scene._

" _Simple….you kick….that guy's ass…" Link told. Kai looked at Link with teary eyes._

" _B-but how? I don't have enough magic power as the sage of time to defeat that thing!" Kai cried. Link grinned._

" _You…won't beat him as…the sage of time…you'll…beat him…as a Kitsune…now…go fourth…this is my final order…go kick that guy's…ass…no matter…how many….years it takes…" Link ordered. He then closed his eyes, and his hand went limp. Kai froze._

" _Link…? LINK!" Kai cried out. The cloaked figure laughed so hard that tears appeared in the corners of his eyes._

" _Oh, god! Now that is comedy GOLD! HA HA HA HA!" The cloaked figure laughed. Kai slowly stood up, and a wave of magic power flowed around him. The cloaked figure immediately stopped laughing when he noticed Kai's increase in power. He then frowned. Kai turned towards him, his eyes glowing red. He then summoned the swords of space and time, and a golden flame surrounded them. The cloaked figure started to sweat. Kai took a step forwards._

" _You made the worst mistake of your life by challenging us. Now, you'll receive no mercy." Kai glowered out. He then charged at the cloaked figure. The cloaked figure's eyes widened when he saw Kai disappear. He then looked around. 'Crap, don't tell me he's stopped time!' His question was soon answered when both of Kai's swords pierced him in the chest. The cloaked figure looked down in shock. He then started to cough up black blood. The cloaked figure then glared at Kai._

" _Boy, now you're *cough* *cough* pissed." The cloaked figure choked out. Kai responded by twisting the blades in the cloaked figure's chest, and ripping them out. The cloaked figure jumped away, and held his wound. "Okay, enough screwing around. I need to get rid of you fast. It'll be a problem if you're there when HE awakens." Kai narrowed his eyes._

" _Are you planning on awakening Malladus?" Kai questioned. The cloaked figure only grinned as he coughed up black blood. Kai ran towards the cloaked figure, and smashed him into a wall. The cloaked figure frowned. He then got up, and raised both his arms out. The banquet hall then started to shake. The windows then broke, and some of the beams snapped. Kai looked around in shock. The chandelier then fell. Kai and the cloaked man managed to dodge the chandelier. Kai glared at the cloaked figure._

" _What did you do!?" Kai questioned. The cloaked figure grinned._

" _My plan will finally be put into action with you gone." The cloaked figure stated. The fire from the chandelier then caught onto the carpet, and started a fire. The fire spread to the walls, and the roof. Kai frowned at the fire. The cloaked figure then rushed towards Kai. Kai gasped as a black tentacle pierced through his chest and threw him into the statue of King Daphness Nohanson Hyrule. The statue was then smashed to pieces. Kai groaned in pain. The cloaked figure walked towards Kai. He then reached into his cloak, and hovered his hand above his eye. He then ripped out his own eyeball. Kai stared at the cloaked figure with wide eyes as the cloaked figure hovered his own eyeball in front of Kai. The eyeball was a hot fiery orange colour. The eyeball glowed, and Kai suddenly couldn't move. Kai stared at the cloaked figure with wide eyes. The cloaked figure grinned. "You should be honoured. I'm using my own eyeball to trap you here. That's just how powerful you are." Kai's body then started to be in cased in a blue crystal. Kai tried to keep his eyes open, but suddenly felt sleepy. The last thing he saw was the cloaked figure's bloody, grinning face, before he finally fell unconscious._

Link, Zelda, Vaati and Makar stared at Kai with wide eyes. Zelda then covered her mouth.

"He…ripped out his own EYEBALL!? Just to SEAL YOU!?" Zelda questioned. Kai nodded.

"It was disgusting, but he sealed me anyway. He has great power. He's the reason why Malladus was freed. He had somehow managed to free Malladus." Kai told. He then stood up. "That's why if we don't defeat him, this timeline will be destroyed by him. We need to come up with a plan to get rid of him." Vaati sighed.

"Yeah, but we don't even know who this guy is. We don't know how powerful he can be if he managed to defeat YOU." Vaati stated. Makar nodded.

"Yeah, what could we possibly do?" Makar questioned. Kai sighed.

"I don't know." Kai's eyes then widened, and he clenched, and unclenched his hands. Vaati raised his eyebrow at him.

"What?" Vaati questioned. Kai looked down at his hands in shock.

"My power's…back!?" Kai then gasped. "Shyota, what happened to Shyota!?" Kai questioned as he gripped Vaati's shoulders. Vaati shoved Kai away.

"The brat's fine! He did struggle for life when you disappeared, but I gave him some of the little power of what I had left. Now, he's living his normal life." Vaati stated. Kai sighed in relief.

"What about Kasai?" Vaati sighed.

"He's doing fine I suppose. These two did meet up with him after all." Vaati stated as he pointed to Link and Zelda. Kai looked over at the two, and smiled. He then sat down.

"Well, now that my powers have been restored to me, I might be able to take him on. But not alone. We'll all need to work together if we're going to beat this guy. We'll come up with a plan tomorrow." Kai stated. Everyone nodded in agreement. Makar then stood up.

"I'm going to go and look for Medli. See if she's alright." Makar stated. Everyone else nodded, and watched as Makar ran off to look for the sage of earth.

 **AN: And here we have it! The truth has been revealed! Well, not quite. Who is the mysterious cloaked figure who murdered the King and his heir? We'll find out, in a chapter or two! Oh! And in case you didn't read timeline chronicles, Shyota isn't really Kai's son. Shyota is a Kitsune that Kai found, and gave half his powers to. Since Kai disappeared, the powers in Shyota would have disappeared too. Stay tuned, see ya!**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Plans finally put into action.

Medli sighed as she listened to the rest of Kai's story. Kai then looked down in shame.

"I'm sorry that I couldn't protect him." Kai apologized. Medli shook her head.

"No, it wasn't your fault. It was that man. We need to find him somehow." Medli stated. Vaati nodded.

"Yeah, but the last place he was seen was in the banquet hall. And that was 20 years ago! Who knows where he is now." Vaati told. Link looked down in thought.

"Maybe there's a clue in the banquet hall." Link muttered. Kai turned towards him, and nodded.

"Yes, maybe there is. We should go back to the banquet hall, and look around." Kai suggested.

"But what about the monster?" Zelda questioned. Kai gave her a confused look.

"Monster? What monster?" Kai questioned.

"There's this beast in the forest. He was sleeping, but woke up because of a certain idiot!" Vaati stated as he looked at Zelda. Zelda glared at him. Kai hummed in thought.

"Well, we should be able to take him. We should make our way towards the banquet hall." Kai stated. Everyone nodded. They then stood up, and made their way towards the train. Kai turned around. "I'll meet you all at the banquet hall." Zelda raised her eyebrow at him.

"Why not take the train with us?" Zelda questioned. Kai looked at her with a weirded expression.

"I'm not going on that hellish joy ride! You all can manage with the monster, right?" A tic mark appeared on Vaati's head. He then grabbed Kai, and dragged him towards the train. Kai struggled against Vaati's grip as Vaati pulled him towards the train. "No, don't!" Kai cried out.

"Man up! You're going on that stupid train whether you like it or not!" Vaati yelled. Kai shook his head.

"But I don't wanna!" Kai cried. Everyone sweat dropped as they saw Vaati throw Kai onto the train. Link then jumped into the conductor's booth, and started the train up. Link then drove the train towards the forest where the beast slept. Link frowned when he saw the beast in the distance. He then pulled on the string of the horn, alerting the beast of their presence. The beast's head shot up, and he glared at them. Link aimed his canon at the beast, and fired at it. The beast howled in pain, and ran after the train. Link tsked, and continued to fire at the beast. Vaati looked outside, and saw that the beast was still chasing them.

"This is starting to get troublesome. I'm going out to deal with the beast, I'll meet you all at the banquet hall!" Vaati told. He then jumped out of the train, and faced the beast head on. Everyone looked at Vaati in worry as his silhouette faded out in the distance. Vaati glared at the beast, and summoned blades of wind. The beast roared, and ran towards Vaati with its claw raised. Vaati frowned, and dodged the attack. He then fired his blades of wind at the beast. The blades of wind cut through the beast. The beast roared in pain, and jumped back. It then opened its mouth, and breathed in a large amount of air. Vaati gave it a confused look. _'What is it doing?'_ Vaati questioned. The beast then breathed out fire. Vaati's eyes widened. He then summoned a barrier of wind to dispel the flames. "Seriously? You breath fire now!? Ugh, this is seriously getting troublesome." Vaati then summoned his swords, and charged at the beast.

Link stopped the train at the banquet hall, and everyone got off. Kai ran off the train, and let out the contents that were in his stomach onto the grass. Everyone looked at Kai in disgust. They then looked towards the banquet hall.

"Okay, so we're looking for any clues that could lead us to the whereabouts of the man from 20 years ago! Does everyone understand?" Medli questioned. Everyone nodded. Kai stood up, and wiped his mouth.

"Ugh, yeah. We should try checking the place I was sealed at." Kai suggested. He then grabbed out a mint leaf from his pocket, and looked at Zelda. "Do you have any water?" Zelda nodded, and handed him a bottle of water. Kai thanked her, and chewed on the leaf while taking sips of the water. Everyone walked up to the entrance of the banquet hall, and slowly made their way inside. Link looked around, and only saw debris. He then walked towards the broken statue, and glanced at the crystal shards. Zelda walked up to him.

"Did you find anything?" Zelda questioned. Link shook his head.

"No, only crystal shards." Link stated. He then looked up at the statue. "Who is this supposed to be?" Link questioned. Zelda looked up, and shrugged.

"I don't know, I've never seen him before." Zelda then took a closer look at the statue, and saw a shrivelled-up eye. "Hey, I found something!" Zelda exclaimed. Everyone looked towards her, and walked towards her. Kai smiled.

"Good work! This is it." Kai stated. He then took out a handkerchief, and took out a bottle. Link then realised that Kai was using Vaati's satchel. Kai placed the shrivelled eye into the bottle, and closed it. They then turned around, and saw Vaati walking through the door. Medli smiled.

"You made it back! So, is that thing gone now?" Medli questioned. Vaati scratched his head.

"Yes and no." Vaati told. Medli raised her eyebrow at him.

"What do you mean 'yes and no'?" Medli questioned. Everyone walked outside, and gasped. The beast they had fought earlier, sat there wagging his tail with his tongue sticking out. Vaati walked up to the beast.

"I tamed him. Now, he won't attack us. I've decided to name him Rufus." Vaati stated. Everyone sweat dropped at the name. Makar then shakily walked up to Rufus.

"So, he won't eat us?" Makar questioned. Vaati nodded. Rufus looked at Vaati, and licked his face. Vaati frowned.

"Don't lick me!" Vaati shouted, but Rufus only smiled. Vaati sighed. "Come on, we should get back to the train." Everyone nodded, and made their way towards the train. Unknown to them, a cloaked figure was following them.

Kasai sighed as he and Shyota had a sip of their tea. Shyota glanced at Kasai. He then sighed.

"You know, Vaati came here yesterday. He left with the others to go and search for dad." Shyota stated. Kasai continued to sip on his tea. Shyota fidgeted. "How about we go visit them? See if they found dad." Shyota suggested. Kasai sighed.

"I don't really feel like talking to him." Kasai admitted. Shyota frowned, and stood up.

"Okay, this has GOT to stop. I'm sick and tired of you treating dad like trash. So, what if he didn't let you into the banquet hall 20 years ago?" Kasai growled.

"You don't understand! If I had been there, then maybe, just maybe, Riku wouldn't have had to die! Just maybe I could have prevented father from disappearing!" Kasai shouted. Shyota shook his head.

"Look, you wouldn't have been able to do anything, and I'm saying this as your older brother." Shyota told. Kasai sighed.

"Then what? What do you suppose I should do now?" Kasai questioned. Shyota was about to answer him, but something hit his window. Shyota looked outside, and saw an envelope. He opened his window, and grabbed the envelope. Kasai raised his eyebrow at him. "Who is it from?" Shyota walked over to Kasai.

"It's from Vaati. He must have used his wind magic." Shyota told as he opened the letter. His eyes then widened once he finished reading it over.

"What is it?" Kasai questioned. Shyota gripped Kasai's shoulders.

"They found him! They found dad!" Shyota exclaimed. Kasai's eyes widened. He then snatched the letter out of Shyota's hands, and read over it. His own eyes then widened.

"I don't believe it. They managed to find all three sages." Kasai muttered in disbelief. He then frowned. "Hold on, it says in this letter that there is someone who wants to destroy the timeline." Shyota stared at Kasai in shock.

"What!?" Shyota questioned. Kasai looked up at Shyota.

"Vaati wants us to meet them at a place where there's a stone giant." Kasai told. Shyota gave him a confused look.

"Stone giant?" Shyota questioned. Kasai nodded.

"Yes, but first, he wants us to go back to the surface to do a few things first." Kasai told. Shyota looked at Kasai with a raised eyebrow.

Link stopped the train, and got off. He looked towards the passenger cart, and saw everyone else get off. Kai groaned.

"I swear, I'll never ride a stupid train ever again!" Kai cried out. Vaati shook his head.

"Just deal with it." Zelda looked at Vaati.

"Um, why are we here again?" Zelda questioned. Vaati turned towards her.

"We're here waiting for a few people." Vaati told. Everyone gave Vaati a confused look.

"Who are we waiting for?" Kai questioned.

"Yes, who are we waiting for?" Everyone gasped, and turned around. Their eyes then widened when they saw a cloaked figure. Kai narrowed his eyes.

"You." Kai glowered. The cloaked figure grinned.

 **AN: Here it is! The cloaked figure finally appears after 20 long years! Will the cloaked figure finally reveal himself? Will his plan be successful? Find out, in the next chapter! Stay tuned, see ya!**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: The man in black.

The cloaked figure grinned. Everyone glared at the cloaked figure, and drew their weapons. Kai pointed his sword to the cloaked man's throat.

"Why have you come here?" Kai questioned. The cloaked figure smiled.

"I've come here to greet an old friend of mine!" The cloaked man exclaimed. Kai growled.

"We're NOT friends. Why. have. You. come. Here?" Kai questioned. The cloaked man's smile dropped.

"I'm here to retrieve something that rightfully belongs to me." Kai realised what he was after, and jumped back. The cloaked figure glanced at everyone. His eyes then widened when he saw Link. "Hmm, so you're still alive eh?" Link gave the man a confused look. The cloaked figure then started laughing. "You've always managed to avoid death somehow, even from 20 years ago!" Link raised his eyebrow at the man.

"What are you talking about? Who are you?" Link questioned. The cloaked man smiled.

"Wait, you really don't know? Sigh, I guess it's about time that I reveal who I am." The cloaked man then grabbed hold of his hood, and threw it off. Everyone's eyes widened at his appearance. His skin was pitch black, he had fiery orange hair, and his one eye was a fiery orange colour. His right eye was covered with an eyepatch. "My name is Demise. Well, a fragment of what's left of him anyway." Kai's eyes widened.

"Demise? That's impossible! He was reincarnated into Ganondorf! And he's been sealed at the bottom of the ocean!" Kai yelled. Demise laughed.

"Oh, please. Did you seriously think that Demise was completely reincarnated into Ganondorf!? I am what's left of his former powers. I've been sleeping for eons! I've waited a long, long time for this moment." Demise then looked towards Link. "Now, do you want to hear about your story? You are just like me. A fragment of _him._ " Link raised his eyebrow at him.

"What are you talking about?" Link questioned. Zelda nodded.

"Yeah, what are you on about!?" Zelda questioned. Demise put his finger to his lips.

"Now, now princess. You must be patient." Demise then looked at Link. "You, are a fragment of the hero of winds power, but you were somehow reborn into a human being." Link's eyes widened.

"I don't understand." Link muttered. Demise sighed.

"Well, 'reborn' isn't quite the right word. More like 'placed' if I had to use the right words." Vaati's eyes widened.

"No, DON'T YOU DARE SAY ANOTHER WORD!" Vaati shouted as he charged at Demise. Everyone looked at him in shock. Demise grinned. He then disappeared, and reappeared behind Kai. Kai gasped.

"If you want to know who you really are, then I'd suggest asking the mage of winds." Demise told. Kai swung his sword at Demise, but missed when he saw Demise disappear. Demise then reappeared away from them, and held up the bottle with his eye in it. Kai gasped, and looked at the satchel. He then growled.

"Why you." Kai growled out. Demise chuckled.

"I'll be taking this back now. Ta ta~!" Demise then disappeared. Kai ran towards the spot where Demise disappeared.

"WAIT!" Kai yelled out. He then fell onto his knees, and banged his fist onto the ground. "Dammit! He got away." Link looked at Vaati.

"Vaati, what was he talking about? Who am I really?" Link questioned. Vaati looked away, and sighed. Link frowned. "That's enough. I want to know everything that is going on." Vaati looked towards him.

"Do you really want to know? Once you do, you'll never be the same again." Vaati warned. Link frowned.

"Just tell me already." Vaati sighed, and nodded.

"Alright. Demise wasn't lying when he said that you were a fragment of the hero of winds." Link nodded.

"What did he mean by that?" Link questioned.

"You were born out of the spirit of the hero of winds. In other words, you are an entity from the hero's spirit. There was not meant to be a hero of this time. When I went to investigate the disappearance 14 years ago, I saw you. You were in the form of a ball of light. You needed a body, so I placed you inside an artificially made body that I created. This body that you were given allowed you to grow like any normal child, but you wouldn't be able to be reincarnated." Vaati explained. Link stared at Vaati in shock. He then slowly backed away, and fell over. Zelda rushed over to him.

"Link! Are you okay?" Zelda questioned. Link put his hand to his head.

"Wait. So, I'm not human…?" Link questioned. Vaati nodded.

"No, you are a vessel." Vaati told. Link looked down in disbelief. He then held his hands to his chest.

"Then, what about my actions? My feelings? My thoughts? Are they all mine? Or was I made to be like that?" Link questioned. Vaati sighed.

"No, no need to worry. All those things are yours." Vaati then turned away from him. "Anyway, we need to go after that man. If we let him do as he pleases, then this timeline will be destroyed." Vaati then turned to Kai. "Kai, have you figured out that man's location?" Kai jumped, and nodded. He then stood up.

"He disappeared to the banquet hall. I think that place holds a special purpose for his plans to work." Kai told. He then looked over at Link, who was being comforted by Zelda. "Um, is he going to be okay?" Vaati looked back at Link.

"Being told all this can be quite a shock, but he can complain about it later. We need to focus on finding that man." Vaati stated. Kai nodded. Zelda rubbed Link's back as he stared at the ground in shock.

"I'm…not human…" Link muttered. Zelda frowned.

"T-that doesn't matter. I don't care if you're not human, you're still my best friend!" Zelda exclaimed. Link looked up at her. He then smiled. Kai walked over to them.

"We need to get going. Oh, and don't let what Vaati said get to you. You're still basically human." Kai told. Link nodded, and he and Zelda followed Kai towards the train.

At the banquet hall, Demise cackled.

"Now that I have my eye back, I can finally put my plan into action! Demise will finally be revived! Even at the cost of this timeline's destruction. HA HA HA HA!" Demise cackled. He then covered his eye with dark magic, and hovered it over a magic circle that was placed in front of the broken statue. His eye was then engulfed in a dark purple flame. Demise then raised his hands into the air. "HEAR MY WORDS, GOD OF DEATH! I OFFER YOU THE ANGUISHED SOULS OF THE ONES WHO DIED IN THIS VERY BUILDING! HEAR MY PLEA, AND BRING BACK THE TRUE DEMON KING OF THE ANCIENT LANDS, DEMISE!" A dark power filled out of the magic circle, and covered the banquet hall in a dark aura. The plants that previously surrounded the building wilted away. The bright blue sky darkened.

Link looked up at the sky, and gasped.

"Guys, look at the sky!" Link shouted. Everyone looked up at the sky, and gasped at its dark colour.

"Oh no, we've gotta hurry to the banquet hall!" Kai shouted. Link nodded, and set the gears to full speed ahead.

The residents of new Hyrule looked up, and gasped at the sudden darkening of the sky. At outset island, a small girl with orange hair, looked up at the sky, and whimpered.

"Mommy, where's the sun?" The little girl asked. The mother looked up.

"I'm…not quite sure sweaty, but everything will be alright." The mother reassured. Niko and Alfonzo rushed outside of Niko's house, and looked up at the sky. A strong wind then appeared.

"What's going on!?" Niko questioned. He and Alfonzo then looked to the train station, and saw Kasai and Shyota appear. The two Kitsune then ran towards Alfonzo and Niko. Niko smiled at them. "Kasai! Shyota! Thank goodness you two are here! What's going on?" Kasai shook his head.

"We'll explain later!" Kasai then turned towards Alfonzo. "Alfonzo, we need you to come with us right now!" Alfonzo gave Kasai and Shyota a confused look.

Link started to sweat as they neared the banquet hall. An earthquake then suddenly appeared. Link gasped as the ground in front of the train split open. Link pulled the brakes, skidding the train to a stop. Everyone rushed out of the train.

"What's going on!? Why did we stop!?" Zelda questioned. Link sighed in relief, and turned towards her.

"The ground suddenly split open!" Link told. Kai gripped his chest in pain. Everyone looked at him with concern.

"Kai? What's wrong?" Medli questioned. Kai gasped.

"The timeline…is collapsing!" Kai yelled. Everyone gasped.

"What!? That means that time is running out. We have to get to Demise as quickly as we can!" Vaati shouted. Rufus then nudged Vaati. Vaati looked at Rufus, and smiled. "We'll ride Rufus to get there. Hurry! We don't have much time left!" Everyone nodded, and boarded Rufus except for Kai and Medli.

"We should be able to get there on our own!" Medli stated. Kai nodded.

"We have six hours before this timeline collapses completely. We don't have much time left! We need to defeat Demise before his plan is complete!" Kai told. Link looked at Kai with a confused look.

"I don't get it. What is his plan anyway?" Link questioned. Kai frowned.

"I'm not entirely sure, but it can't be good! We need to move NOW!" Everyone nodded, and made their way towards the banquet hall, to their final battle.

 **AN: The time is finally here, truths are revealed, but time is running out. Can our group of heroes stop the revival of the demon king Demise in time? Found out next time. Stay tuned, see ya!**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Past, present, future.

Link, Zelda, Medli, Makar, Vaati, and Kai stood in front of the banquet hall. They all frowned.

"This evil aura is amazing! It's way out of control!" Medli exclaimed. Kai nodded.

"Yeah, and the guy who's behind all this is in there." Kai told.

"We can beat him! As long as we have each other!" Makar exclaimed. Vaati sighed.

"Man, how can you be so optimistic?" Vaati questioned.

"Because we're all together!" Zelda exclaimed. Link grinned, and nodded.

"Yeah, we'll take down Demise together." Link told. Everyone nodded in agreement. They then looked towards the door.

"Are you ready?" Kai questioned. Everyone nodded, and rushed into the banquet hall. Demise turned towards them, and smiled.

"Why, you all finally made it! I got so bored of waiting, but you're all too late. Demise's revival is nigh, and soon enough, he and I will be merged together! We'll plunge all of the timelines into absolute darkness!" Demise shouted. Link frowned.

"So, that's your plan." Link growled out. Demise grinned.

"What's the matter, are you angry? If it wasn't for me, you wouldn't have existed. You should be happy that I did all this." Demise told. Link shook his head.

"I'd rather not exist then for the whole timeline to be destroyed!" Link shouted. He then pointed the Lokomo sword at him. "I'll defeat you even if it costs me my life!" Zelda nodded.

"Yeah! We'll defeat you Demise!" Zelda shouted. Demise frowned.

"You know princess, I don't really like you all that much. After all, you ARE the reincarnation of that stupid goddess Hylia." Demise then summoned tentacles around him. "Very well, I shall humour you for the time being. All I have to do is wait after all." Demise then grinned. "LeT tHe BaTtLe BeGiN!" The tentacles around Demise shot out at them. Everyone gasped, and jumped out of the tentacle's range. Makar then summoned roots to parry the tentacles. Demise huffed, and threw a ball of dark energy at Makar. Makar gasped, and waited for the impact, but it never came. Makar looked up, and saw that Medli had protected him with her earth magic. He then smiled.

"Whew, you saved me Medli!" Makar exclaimed. Medli smiled at him.

"We're comrades, and I don't let comrades die!" Medli then slammed her foot on the ground, and a spike appeared. She then lifted the spikes, and threw them at Demise. Demise smirked, and dodged the earth spikes with ease. Kai looked towards Medli as he cut down a tentacle.

"Physical attacks won't work on him! You need to use light to beat him!" Kai shouted. Medli nodded, and jumped away from another on coming tentacle. Zelda drew an arrow, and waited for light to surround it while Link fended off the tentacles. Demise's eyes widened when he saw the bow of light. He then frowned, and sent most of his tentacles towards Zelda. Vaati gasped.

"Watch out! He's going after Zelda!" Vaati warned. Link gasped, and tried to fend off all the tentacles, but he started to get overwhelmed. Vaati and Kai frowned, and cut down the tentacles surrounding Zelda. Link sighed in relief, and gave them thankful looks.

"It's not over yet." Kai told. Link nodded, and turned towards Demise.

"We need to combine our attacks!" Makar shouted. Everyone nodded.

"We need to split up into three teams! One with each person able to use light magic!" Kai told. He then ran over to Zelda. "Zelda, give your bow to Link. Vaati will protect you while you fire your light magic at Demise." Zelda and Vaati gave each other looks of disturbance. Kai rolled his eyes. "This is no time to be quarrelling! The fate of the timeline depends on this!" Zelda nodded, and threw the bow to Link just as a black tentacle headed towards her. Vaati cut down the tentacle, and stood in front of her. Kai ran over to Medli. "I'll pair up with Medli. Link, you go with Makar!" Link nodded, and headed towards Makar. Demise frowned.

"You seriously think that your stupid pairings will take me down? Well, you've got another thing coming." Demise raised his hands to the air, and a dark ball of black magic appeared. Everyone frowned.

"Brace yourselves!" Kai shouted. Everyone nodded, and Demise released the dark magic. The ball hit the ground, and burst. Everyone was blown away, and hit the walls. Makar flew through the window. Link stared at the direction Makar went in shock.

"Makar!" Link cried out. He then growled, and fired an arrow of light at Demise. Demise frowned, and dodged the arrow of light. Kai then appeared behind him, and swung his sword down. Demise gasped, and summoned two swords, and blocked Kai's. Kai tsked, and jumped back from him. He then looked behind him, and saw black magic circle. Demise smirked. He then pushed Kai into the magic circle. Kai cried out in pain, and teleported on the other side of the building. Kai panted as his wounds healed. Zelda ran over to him.

"Kai! Are you okay?" Zelda questioned. Kai gasped, and held his hand out.

"No! Don't come any closer!" Kai yelled. Zelda stopped.

"Eh?" A tentacle then wrapped itself around Zelda's waist, and threw her across the room. Zelda screamed as she was thrown into a wall. Link stared at Zelda horrified.

"ZELDA!" Link cried out. He then sliced through the oncoming tentacles as he made his way to the fallen princess. Kai was about to chase after them, but a tentacle wrapped itself around his neck.

"KAI!" Vaati shouted. He then ran over to him, but was smashed into another wall by a tentacle. Medli gasped, and summoned a wall of rock, but was smashed into the ground by another tentacle. Link gasped. Zelda coughed up small amounts of blood.

"N…no…the…sages.." Zelda whimpered. Link glanced at her in worry. Demise slowly made his way towards Kai with his two swords. He then started laughing.

"You guys are really meddlesome. I can't risk being sealed again, so I think it's time that the sage of time disappeared." Demise stated. He then raised one of his swords above Kai's head. Everyone looked at Demise with wide eyes.

"NO!" Everyone cried. Link ran over to Demise just as he brought his sword down onto Kai. Link drew his sword, and blocked Demise's attack. A bright light then filled the room. Everyone covered their eyes as the bright light blinded them. Demise screamed in pain, and covered his eye.

"ARGH! MY EYE!" Demise cried out. Kai looked up at Link in shock. Link growled.

"What do you think you're doing to my best friend!?" Link shouted. Kai's eyes widened.

"Link…? No, wait. You're not him. You're…?" Link turned around, and grinned.

"Sorry bout that. I needed to borrow this kid's body or else you would have died." Link told. Everyone looked at Link with wide eyes. Makar slowly climbed through the window, and fell onto the floor. Demise looked at Link in shock.

"No, it can't be. Are you saying that it's the hero of winds who is speaking right now?" Demise questioned. Link glared at Demise.

"I don't have much time, so I'm only going to say this once. It's pretty clear that you need to defeat this guy to save this timeline, but it won't be so easy to defeat him. He does have a weak spot though. As you know, it's light, but that's not the only one. He tried to kill you because you can still seal him. His eyes are his weak spot." Link told. Everyone looked at Demise as his eye widened. He then growled. Link looked over at Zelda. "Zelda holds the power to Demise's defeat. Protect her at all costs." Link then smiled. "She's grown into a lovely young lady after all." With that, Link then fell forward. Zelda gasped, and ran forwards to catch him. Zelda caught Link, and shook him.

"Link, Link! Wake up!" Zelda cried. Link slowly opened his eyes, and looked at Zelda.

"Zelda? Argh, what happened?" Link questioned. Zelda smiled.

"You fell unconscious, and the hero of winds took over." Zelda explained. Link's eyes widened. Kai then stood up.

"She's right. And we now know how to defeat Demise, but we won't be able to do it with just us." Kai stated. Vaati smirked.

"There's no need to worry about that. Luckily for us, I've called for back-up." Vaati stated. Everyone gave Vaati a confused look. Demise growled, and charged at Kai. Kai gasped. Suddenly, Kasai appeared, and blocked Demise's attack with his sword. Shyota then followed behind, and swung his hammer at Demise, smashing him into a wall. Demise coughed as he got winded. Two more figures then appeared with the stone giant. Everyone looked at the five figures in shock. Kai looked up with wide eyes.

"Kasai!? What are you doing here!?" Kai questioned. Kasai grinned.

"Saving your ass." Kasai told. Vaati smirked.

"About time you got here." Vaati told. A darker version of Link put his arms behind his head.

"Hey, we went to the place you told us to go to, but you weren't there! So, we had to find you. Luckily for us, this stone giant helped us out!" Shadow stated as he pointed to the stone giant who waved. Link and Zelda smiled.

"Alfonzo! Why are you here?" Zelda questioned as she and Link ran up to the swordsmen. Alfonzo smiled.

"These two brought me here." Alfonzo told as he pointed to Kasai and Shyota. Demise growled, and stood up. Shyota looked over at him, and whistled.

"Man, he's gonna be a pain." Shyota then grinned. "But I'm pretty sure we can take him!" Kasai nodded. Kai sighed.

"You kids…try not to get yourselves killed, you hear me?" Kai told. Kasai and Shyota grinned, and nodded. Kai then stood up, and pointed one of his swords at Demise. "We've gotta get rid of him. Understand?" Everyone nodded, and stood up. Demise growled.

"I WON'T die that easily." Demise glowered. The stone giant picked up a boulder, and threw it at Demise. Demise saw this coming, and dodged it with ease.

"Watch out. He's resistant to physical attacks. If you're not a light user, go for the eye. But you're going to have to get up close and personal with him. So, be careful." Kai warned. Kasai, Shyota, Shadow, Alfonzo, Vaati and the stone giant nodded. Link and Zelda stared at Shadow in shock. Shadow noticed them staring, and winked. Zelda stood back.

"Why is there an EMO version of Link!?" Zelda questioned while Link nodded. A tic mark appeared on Shadow's head.

"I'm NOT EMO! This is how I naturally look!" Shadow shouted. He then held out his hand. "Give me your sword since you're not using it." Link gave Shadow a skeptical look, then nodded, and handed him the Lokomo sword. Shadow grinned as he took hold of the sword. Demise looked at everyone, and growled.

"10 more sacrifices won't make much of a difference!" Demise shouted. He then summoned a rain of black lightning. Everyone gasped, and tried to dodge the lightning bolts. Kasai, Shyota and Kai all summoned barriers around everyone, and watched as the lightning bounced off the blue barrier. Shadow then ran up to Demise, and swung his sword at him. Demise blocked the blow with his own sword, and swung his other sword at Shadow. Shadow smirked when the blade went through him. Demise's eye widened. "Who are you?" Demise questioned.

"Sorry, but your darkness doesn't really affect me." Shadow stated. He then kicked the sword out of Demise's hand, and slashed at him. Demise used his other sword to counter the attack, and kicked Shadow. Shadow skid across the room. Link aimed the bow of light at Demise while he was preoccupied with Shadow. Zelda stood next to him with a ball of light ready to be thrown. Link and Zelda nodded to each other, and fired at Demise. Demise looked over at them, and his eyes widened when he saw their combined attack. He made a move to dodge the oncoming attacks, but Alfonzo and Shadow prevented him from doing so by attacking him. Medli used her magic to encase Demise in earth. Makar summoned roots to hold down most of the black tentacles. Vaati then threw wind blades at Demise. Demise gasped at a wind blade struck him in the face, effectively injuring his eye. Kai ran along side Link and Zelda's attacks with Kasai and Shyota guarding him from the remaining tentacles. Demise's injured eye widened when he saw Kai running towards him. Kai struck him in the chest with his sword.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAGRH!" Demise screamed in pain as the light engulfed him. Everyone cheered as the saw the light spread. Demise collapsed into his knees, and panted. He then looked up, and growled. "That's it. I WILL KILL YOU ALL!" Demise shouted. He then shakily stood up, and turned towards the magic circle. He then raised his hands into the air. "I GIVE MY LIFE FOR THE REVIVAL OF DEMISE!" Everyone gasped as Demise jumped into the magic circle. Kai ran towards him, and grabbed him.

"I won't let you!" Kai shouted. He then turned towards everyone. "We're running out of time! You all need to combine your powers! Link, Shadow, switch weapons!" Kai shouted. Demise growled, and pierced Kai with one of his tentacles. Kai's eyes widened, and he coughed out blood. Everyone looked at Kai with wide eyes.

"KAI!" Vaati shouted. Link and Shadow then nodded, and threw each other's weapons to each other. Shadow stared at the bow of light, and sighed.

"Dammit, I'm not used to handling elements of the light." Shadow admitted. Demise then threw Kai to the other side if the room. Kai gasped for air as he was thrown into the wall. Blood then spurted out of his wound. Kasai and Shyota ran over to him.

"DAD! Are you alright?" Shyota questioned. Kai looked up at his two sons, and nodded.

"I'll…be fine. We need to stop him before he jumps into that circle. We need to combine our powers if we're going to defeat him. I've got a job for you two, but this could very well cost you your life." Kai told. Kasai and Shyota nodded.

"What do you need us to do?" Kasai questioned. Kai smiled.

"I'm gonna need you two to get up close and personal with Demise, and stop him from entering that magic circle!" Kai told. He then coughed up some blood. "I'm running low on magic, so I can only use this one final spell. Unfortunately, that means that I won't be able to heal my wound. So, we all have to attack when I cast the spell. I'm not as inexperienced when I first tried to use it, so it'll activate a lot more quickly." Kai explained. Everyone nodded. Kai then turned to Link, Zelda, and Shadow. "You three have to combine your power, and shoot down Demise! Link, you have to strike him in the chest. I've already made an opening for you." Link nodded. Kai then shakily stood up, and four magic circles appeared around him. Golden lighting then rained down on Demise. Demise tsked, and made his way towards the magic circle. Kai growled. "DON'T LET HIM GET NEAR THE MAGIC CIRCLE!" Everyone nodded, and everyone except for Link, Zelda, and Shadow ran towards Demise. Kasai and Shyota teleported in front of Demise, and Shyota swung his hammer at him, effectively knocking him into the lightning. Demise cried out in pain. "NOW!" Kai yelled. Zelda and Shadow fired the ball and arrow of light at Demise. Demise's eye widened when the arrow and ball of light hit him. He then screamed in pain as his body got engulfed in light. Link then ran towards him, and yelled out a war cry. Demise gasped. Link then pierced Demise in the chest with his sword. Demise froze, then a blinding light engulfed him. Demise collapsed onto the ground as his body started to disappear. Demise shakily lifted his head, and glared at them.

"I…swear…someone…will END you…" Demise's body then disappeared in an explosion of black and white. Everyone stared at the spot where Demise once laid. Zelda stepped forward.

"Is…he gone?" Zelda questioned. Kai sighed, and nodded. Everyone then sighed in relief, and cheered.

"We did it! We saved the timeline!" Makar exclaimed. Medli nodded as she and Makar high fived each other. Shadow ran up to Vaati, and gave him a noogie. Zelda ran up to Link, and jumped into his arms. Link grinned.

"We did it, Link!" Zelda exclaimed. Link nodded. He then released Zelda, and they high fived each other. Alfonzo then walked towards them, and engulfed them both in a hug. Link and Zelda laughed as they enjoyed their victory. Kasai and Shyota grinned at each other. They then gasped, and looked towards Kai.

"Dad!" Both Shyota and Kasai ran over to their father, and crouched down. Everyone gasped, and ran over to the sage of time. Kai panted as his wound refused to heal. Kai then looked towards everyone, and gave them sad smiles.

"…sorry…looks like…I…won't…be able…to celebrate with you…" Kai then coughed up blood. Everyone gave Kai worried looks. Shyota then shook his head.

"No, you'll be fine! You can't die! We're finally reunited again!" Shyota cried as tears poured down his face. Kai smiled. Kasai started sniffling.

"Please…father...don't go! Daddy!" Kasai cried out as his form changed into that of a little boy. Kai smiled at Kasai, and rubbed his head.

"Now…now…there's no need….to cry…" Everyone then started to tear up. Link slowly crawled towards Kai.

"Are you really going to die?" Link questioned. Kai smiled sadly.

"…this wound…is…fatal…" Kai told. Makar shook his head.

"I can heal you!" Makar cried. Kai shook his head.

" …no…you don't…have enough…magic…left…and besides….I'm…no longer…needed…" Kai told. Vaati's eyes then widened.

"Are you saying that this land will now be forever in piece!?" Vaati questioned as his eyes burned with tears. Kai smiled, and nodded.

"…the cycle…has…been…broken…" Kai muttered. He then slowly looked towards Kasai and Shyota. "…please…live on…" Kai then closed his eyes, and went limp. Kasai and Shyota stared at Kai's body. They then screamed.

"DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAD!" Kasai and Shyota screamed. Makar whimpered, and hugged Medli. Vaati banged his fist on the ground as Shadow clenched his knuckles. Zelda started to cry, and Alfonzo rubbed her back. Link stared at Kai in shock. Tears then rolled down his face. Link's eyes widened. Alfonzo looked at Link, and pulled him into a hug with Zelda. The stone giant watched as the magic circle disappeared. He then collapsed. Everyone looked at the stone giant in shock. The building then shook. Everyone looked around in shock.

"What's going on!?" Zelda questioned. Medli gasped.

"This place is collapsing! It's disappearing from the timeline! We HAVE to get back onto the surface before it's too late!" Medli shouted. Everyone looked at her in shock. Kasai and Shyota looked at each other, and nodded.

"Everyone, make your way to the train! Shyota and I will teleport everyone from there back to the surface!" Kasai told. Everyone nodded, and made their way towards Rufus. Shyota then grabbed Kai's body, and ran behind Kasai as the building collapsed. Everyone got onto the large beast, and Rufus ran towards the spirit train. Shadow looked back at the fallen giant, who was lifeless.

"I don't get it! Why is that thing down?" Shadow questioned. Medli flew alongside Shadow.

"It's because he was born out of the soil of this land!" Medli shouted. The trees shook, and fell over. Everyone gasped. Rufus dodged the falling trees, and jumped over the cracked earth. Another earthquake then appeared. Everyone then saw the train, and Rufus jumped in front of it. Everyone hurriedly got off Rufus, and climbed into the train. Kasai and Shyota guided Rufus closer to the train, and stood on each end of the train. They then put their hands out beside them, and muttered words in an unknown language. A green light then surrounded them, Rufus, and the train. A green wind then appeared, and they disappeared just as the earth below them caved in.

The spirit train landed in the middle of Hyrule field, and everyone landed on the grass with an 'oof!'. Link groaned, and rubbed his head. He then looked towards the distance, and saw the train tracks that lead to the underground, disappear. Link then gasped, and looked at everyone else. He then sighed in relief when he saw that they were alright. Zelda sat up, and groaned.

"Ow, my head." Zelda muttered. She then saw Link, and smiled. "Link! Are you okay?" Zelda questioned. Link smiled, and nodded. Everyone else sat up with a groan, and looked around.

"We're back in Hyrule." Medli muttered. She then smiled. "Yay! We all made it out safely!" Medli exclaimed. Makar nodded, and cheered. Kasai and Shyota stared at Kai's body with sad looks. Shadow ran up to the two Kitsune, and slapped them on the back.

"Good job you two! What are you looking at? Oh." Shadow immediately shut up when he saw Kai. He then looked down sadly, and turned to the others. "Hey, guys. We should work on Kai's burial." Shadow muttered. Everyone looked down sadly, and nodded.

"We should bury dad next to mom. I'm pretty sure that he'd like that." Shyota told. Kasai nodded. Shyota then picked up Kai's body, and walked over to the train. Kasai used his magic to put the train back onto the tracks, and climbed inside along with everyone else.

Everyone stood in front of two graves. One read Aki Izayoi, and the other read Kai Izayoi. Everyone bowed their heads in respect. They stayed like that for a while, until Alfonzo coughed.

"I need to get going back to outset village. I've gotta assure everyone that everything's okay." Alfonzo told. Link nodded.

"I'll come back with you." Link told. Zelda nodded as well.

"Me too." Link, Zelda and Alfonzo looked at everyone, and waved. "We have to get going now. It was nice to meet you all! I'm sorry we couldn't save Kai." Zelda apologized. Kasai and Shyota shook their heads.

"No, it's not your fault. Father gave his life to protecting everyone. It was his duty after all." Kasai told. Zelda nodded.

"I'll make sure that his sacrifice will be remembered in the royal family." Zelda told. Kasai and Shyota smiled.

"Thank you." Shyota thanked. Zelda smiled, and left with Link and Alfonzo.

As soon as they arrived at Outset village, Niko ran up to them.

"I heard the news! So, you managed to find all three sages safe and sound eh?" Niko questioned. Link, Zelda, and Alfonzo looked down with a sad look on their faces. Niko gave them a confused look. "What's the matter?" Alfonzo sighed, and rested his hand on Niko's shoulder.

"Listen, Niko. I think you need to sit down for this." Alfonzo told. Niko nodded, and walked into his house with Link, Zelda and Alfonzo following behind. Once they entered, Niko sat down on a chair and looked up at them. Alfonzo sighed. "The sages…not all of them made it back safe and soundly." Niko's eyes widened. He then sat upright in his chair.

"Who was it!? Was it Makar? Or Medli?" Niko questioned. Alfonzo looked to the side. Niko's eyes then widened. "No…don't tell me it was Kai…?" Alfonzo nodded. Niko looked down in shock, and smiled sadly. "You know…I taught him the ropes of being a pirate. Kai worked hard, and became a great pirate. He's done so much for this land." Niko told. "So, where was he buried?"

"Next to his wife on the hill with the autumn trees." Alfonzo told. Niko nodded.

"I'm sure that he's happy to be buried there." Niko then looked up. "Now, how about you tell me how your adventure went?" Link and Zelda smiled, and started explaining what happened. Niko laughed at some moments of their story, and shook his head at other parts. Everything was now back to normal, with the timeline safe, and the cycle broken. The new land of Hyrule was once again in peace.

 **AN: And here you have it! The new land of Hyrule is now at peace again! The next chapter will be the last, so stay tuned. See ya!**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: A new day.

 **AN: This chapter is basically showing you what our heroes are up to these days. So, it'll change a lot from one person to the other. Enjoy!**

Link stretched his arms as he awoke from his slumber. He then hopped out of bed, and made his way towards the bathroom. Link grabbed his toothbrush, and poured some toothpaste on it. He then looked at his reflection while brushing his teeth. Once he was finished, Link spat the toothpaste out, and used his hands to cup some water. He then rinsed his mouth, and spat it out. He then washed his face, and dried it using a towel. He changed into his normal green tunic, having gotten used to the feel of it, and made his way into the living room where he saw Niko cooking eggs and bacon. Link yawned, and sat at the table. Niko turned towards him, and smiled.

"Morning, bucko!" Niko greeted. Link looked at him, and smiled.

"Morning." Link greeted. He then got up, and started setting the table for breakfast. Niko looked at him with wide eyes.

"Are you alright, my boy?" Niko questioned. Link raised his eyebrow at him.

"I'm fine. Why do you ask?" Link questioned. Niko frowned.

"Well, it's just that you never set the table." Niko stated. Link sweat dropped.

"I've grown these past few months." Link told. Niko laughed.

"Yes, I guess you have." Niko then plated the bacon and eggs on two plates, and sat down as Link poured some orange juice into their cups. Link then sat down, and they started eating.

Meanwhile, Vaati sat in a forest while eating rice balls. Vaati sighed in content.

"Ah, nothing like eating some rice balls while sitting in a secluded forest." Vaati stated in content. His eyes then widened, and he gripped his throat. Vaati then looked to the side, and saw Shadow smirking at him while waving a bottle that read poison around. Vaati's eyes widened. "Y..you!" Vaati stood up, but fell over. Shadow laughed as he made his way towards the wind mage. He then crouched down.

"Huh, I didn't think that would kill him." Shadow muttered. Vaati then looked up, and smirked at him. Shadow's eyes widened. Vaati then snatched the bottle filled with poison from Shadow's hand, and shoved it in his mouth. Shadow's eyes widened as Vaati forced him to consume the poison. Shyota was taking a stroll in the forest when he saw the two feed each other poison. Shyota raised his eyebrow at them, then sweat dropped when he saw them both pass out. Shyota then walked towards them, and poked them with a stick.

Kasai sighed as he watched the ocean roll in and out from his home. Kasai and Shyota now lived at the house where they grew up, on a hill with the autumn trees frozen in time. Their mother always loved the season of autumn, and his father had used his powers as the sage of time to freeze the trees in time. Those trees were all that they had left of their parents. Kasai smiled as he watched a bird fly by. He then saw Shyota appear with Vaati and Shadow in his arms. Kasai raised his eyebrow at him.

"Um, what happened to those two?" Kasai questioned. Shyota laughed nervously.

"They poisoned each other. So, they'll die if we don't treat them." Shyota stated. Kasai sighed.

"Again? Sigh, bring them inside. I'll get the medicine." Kasai told. Shyota grinned, and nodded. He then brought the two idiots inside, and threw them onto the floor. Kasai grabbed two vials of clear liquid, and walked over to the two. He then forced them both to drink the liquid. Vaati and Shadow's eyes snapped open, and they started coughing. Kasai and Shyota sighed, and shook their heads as Vaati and Shadow glared at each other.

At the castle, Zelda groaned as she worked on her paperwork. Teacher shook his head.

"It's your fault for skipping out on your work, princess." Teacher scolded. Zelda frowned, and looked up at Teacher.

"Why does a 14-year-old have to do all this work!?" Zelda questioned. Teacher smiled.

"If you finish your work early, you can go outside and play." Teacher told. Zelda looked up at Teacher with a gleam in her eyes.

"Really!? I can even go see my friends?" Zelda questioned. Teacher nodded. Zelda cheered, and hurried through her work. Once she was finished, she immediately stood up, and ran outside. Teacher watched as she ran off, and shook his head.

"The princess sure can be a handful sometimes." Teacher muttered. He then smiled. Zelda ran outside of the castle, and into castle town. She then made her way towards the train station, and saw Alfonzo. Zelda smiled

"Hey! Alfonzo!" Zelda called out. Alfonzo turned around, and his eyes widened. He then smiled.

"Princess! What are you doing outside of the castle?" Alfonzo questioned. Zelda grinned at him.

"I'm here to play! I just finished my work. Are you heading to Outset? If so, take me with you! It's been ages since I last saw Link!" Zelda begged. Alfonzo chuckled.

"Ages? You just saw him the day before." Alfonzo told. Zelda grinned.

"Come on, take me with you? Please?" Alfonzo sighed, and nodded.

"Alright, just don't hang out the window." Zelda smiled, and jumped up into the air.

"Yay!" Zelda cheered. She then ran onto the train as Alfonzo climbed into the constructor's seat. He then started the train up.

"AAAAAAALLLLLLL AAAAAAABOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAARRRRD!" Alfonzo yelled. The train then started moving towards Outset village.

Link laid under a palm tree, and sighed as he felt the wind blow across his face. _'This is nice. No more battling.'_ Link then heard a train's whistle, and sat up. He saw Alfonzo stop the train, and get off. His eyes then widened when he saw Zelda hop off the train. Link stood up from his spot, and walked over to her.

"Zelda, what are you doing here?" Link questioned. Zelda smiled, and ran over to him. She then jumped into his arms. Link was caught off guard, and fell over. Zelda giggled.

"I came here to play!" Zelda told. Link blushed, and chuckled.

"But you came over to play yesterday." Link stated. He then sat up, and smiled at Zelda. Zelda grinned back at him. She then got off him, and helped Link up. Niko walked outside of his house, and chuckled. He then looked at Alfonzo.

"Want to have a drink with me?" Niko questioned as he held up a bottle of alcohol. Alfonzo looked at the bottle, and shrugged.

"One drink couldn't hurt." Alfonzo accepted the offer, and watched as Niko walked inside to grab two cups. He then walked back outside, and handed a cup to Alfonzo. Alfonzo gratefully took the cup, and poured himself, and Niko a cup of alcohol. They then watched Link chase after Zelda as the sun set.

On dragon roost island, everyone gathered around Medli, and celebrated her return for the fifth time. Medli sweat dropped.

"Oh, come now. We don't need to have ANOTHER party." The Rito elder shook his head.

"Nonsense! You have finally returned to us after 20 long years. Of course, we have to celebrate!" The elder announced. A small Rito nodded.

"Yeah, mommy!" The small Rito smiled. An older Rito walked over to the smaller one, and picked her up.

"Now, now Meli. Mother has been through a lot." The older Rito then turned towards his mother. "You can relax now, mother." Medli smiled at her children, and hugged them both.

"I missed you both so much! Kome, Meli." Tears then poured down Medli's face. Everyone gathered around the sage of earth, and smiled at her.

In forest haven, all the Koroks sang a song as Makar played his cello. The deku tree swayed his branches to the beat of their song. Once they ended their song, Makar sighed. The great deku tree looked at him.

"What's the matter, Makar." The Deku tree questioned. Makar looked up at the great deku tree.

"I feel like we can do more with our music." Makar admitted. He then hummed in thought. He then started jumping up and down. "I've got it! We should add something that would make a beat!" The other Koroks looked at each other, then at Makar.

"Something that would make a beat? Like what?" One Korok asked. Makar chuckled.

"You know, something that makes like a ta ta sound." Makar then looked around, and saw some empty seed shells. He then waddled over to the seed shells, and picked them up. He looked to the side, and saw some seeds. He picked up the seeds, and put them inside the shell. He then used his magic to seal the seeds inside, and grabbed two sticks. He connected them to the seed shells, and shook them. He then smiled when a rattling sound was made. All the Koroks looked at Makar with wide eyes, and clapped.

"Wow! You're a genius Makar!" One Korok exclaimed. Makar smiled smugly.

"Heh, heh." Another Korok then held his hands out.

"I want to try!" Makar nodded, and handed the slightly taller Korok the Maracas. The Korok smiled, and started shaking the Maracas around. Makar then started playing his cello while the others sang. The great deku tree smiled at the newly found music. The Koroks than danced and sang all night long.

Kasai, Shyota, Shadow, and Vaati chatted as they drank sake. At Outset village, Link and Zelda giggled as they laid on the beach, and watched the stars. Zelda sighed.

"It's beautiful tonight." Zelda stated. Link hummed in agreement. "You know, I've always wanted to travel outside of the country, but have never gotten a chance to." Link looked at her, and sat up.

"Then, why don't we?" Zelda gave Link a confused look, and sat up.

"Huh?" Zelda questioned. Link grinned at her.

"Let's travel across the sea! I mean, our ancestors did, why can't we?" Zelda stared at Link, then smiled.

"Yeah, let's travel across the sea!" Zelda cheered. Link stood up.

"We'll have to work hard, but I'm sure that we can do it!" Link exclaimed. Zelda nodded, and stood up. Link and Zelda then looked out at the sea. Niko watched them. His eyes then widened when he imagined them as Link and Tetra. Niko then shook his head.

"They really do look like them." Niko muttered. Alfonzo glanced at him.

"Wuzzat? You say somethin?" Alfonzo questioned. Niko smirked.

"Still can't hold your liquor I see." Niko commented as he took a swig of his drink. Alfonzo frowned.

"Shaddap!" Alfonzo yelled. Niko chuckled. Link looked behind him, and noticed that Alfonzo was drunk. He then sighed.

"I guess I'm taking you home tonight." Link stated. Zelda squealed, and hugged him.

"Yay! That means that I can be in the conductor's seat while you drive the train!" Link blushed, and frowned.

"No, it's way too dangerous." Zelda looked at Link with puppy eyes as her lip pouted.

"Oh, come on! Please?" Zelda begged. Link sighed, and smiled at her.

"Oh, alright. I guess, but just this once!" Link strictly told. Zelda squealed.

"Yay!" Zelda cheered. Link smiled. He and Zelda then looked up at the sky, and saw a shooting star. They both gasped. "Link! Did you see that? Make a wish!" Link nodded, and closed his eyes. _'I wish that we could go on forever like this.'_ Zelda opened her eyes, and looked at Link. "What did you wish for?" Link looked at her, and winked.

"It's a secret." Link told.

"Eeeeh?" Zelda pouted. Link chuckled, and looked back up at the sky.

 **AN: And there you have it, the final chapter. Although this was pretty much an extra. Anyway, the legend of Zelda: the secret railway has now finally come to a close. I really hope that you enjoyed this book. I know that there are some people who think that spirit tracks is the worst Zelda game, but I quite enjoy the gameplay of it. It has a nice change of pace by adding trains! Sake is a Japanese rice wine, just in case you didn't know that. I bid you all fare well. See ya!**


End file.
